Muto Preteritus
by ImperialChaos
Summary: Harry has won the war but the price is too high and bigoted attitudes still run rampant in the wizarding world. He has a plan that can save many lost lives and change the outlook of wizarding Britain, but you know what they say about the best laid plans. Slash Harry/Lucius. Better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh god! I'm so excited. This is the first bit of fanfiction I've ever written. Please don't be too hard on me. Just so you know you shall have my undying love and gratitude if you review and tell me what you think of my fic and how I can improve it. Also this story will contain SLASH (nothing explicit). If you have an issue with this please don't read it. I have given you all warning that it will be in my fic.

**IMPORTANT**: This fic follows all the Harry Potter books EXCEPT Harry and Ginny dating. It just didn't happen. Harry still loves her but more like a brother would a sister. ALSO as much as I love all the Weasleys in my fic they are all dead other than Ron, Charlie and Percy. As sad as I am to do this its kinda needed for my plot to work. Sorry.

Really brief summary: Harry wants to change the aftermath of the war and had a plan to do this. He wants to save his loved ones and to make a difference to the attitudes of wizards in general. Slash.

Disclaimer: The last thing that belonged to me was a cookie. Someone evil – likely Voldemort - ate it. If Harry Potter was mine he would have been defending my cookie from the nefarious forces that wished to steal it. Clearly you can see that harry potter doesn't belong to me or else I would still have a cookie. I know that I sound very stupid here but I really wanted my cookie.

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his room quietly contemplating the past six years of his life. It was at the mere age of eleven that he had been told of his magic by the friendly giant, Hagrid. After that so many things had changed in his life; Mostly for the better, but some for worse. He had been introduced to Hogwarts, the first place he ever considered home. It was in that castle that he had made his first friends. Ron and Hermione may not have been perfect (Ron being a jealous git sometimes, and Hermione always nagging) but Harry thought of them as siblings and no family worked in perfect synch all the time. These were the changes that Harry was most grateful for. There were things that Harry could have done without though such as the fame and the burden of having to kill the most evil and powerful Dark Lord ever known.<p>

He still loved the wizarding world despite its fickle nature and backward society and all the pressure that was placed on his young shoulders. It was the first place he had ever felt truly at home. Harry understood that the wizards of Britain had many short comings though and didn't think that he could over look some of the idiocy that took place around him. The prejudice and bigotry was too much for even the most level headed person to handle. It wasn't even just against the muggleborns anymore but purebloods were now discriminated against too. People just labelled purebloods and any half-blood who was from what was perceived as an 'evil' family as death eaters. The same happened to most Slytherin students. It was just unfair; as childish as it sounded it was true.

Harry had worked, since he had found out about the wizarding world, for equality of all wizards and magical creatures. He had hoped that without Voldemort his goal would be achieved, but now everyone still mistrusted each other and treated anyone who was unlike them with contempt and caution.

Since the war had ended many things were improving thanks to the current minister (Kingsley Shacklebolt) being a fair and competent man. Many of the ministry workers were still corrupt and inept, but they were slowly found and fired. All in all things were getting better but Harry feared that the animosity would never fade between the wizarding people of Britain. Harry had a plan though. It was risky, dangerous and illegal but if he achieved it so many lives would be saved and so many people would be made happier.

After all the lives that were lost discovering that there was a way to change things made Harry's heart swell with joy. Dumbledore and Moody and Snape would all be alive. Harry's parents and Sirius too would live. The family whose death Harry mourned and regretted the most, the Weasleys, would be back. It was true that Harry missed the Weasleys more than his parents and all the others who gave their life in the war. Harry couldn't help it. He had never really known his parents. He loved them dearly and wished that they were alive but couldn't help but care just a little more about the Weasley family.

They were the first wizarding family that Harry had ever met and he had grown to love them just as much as he did his parents but the fact that he actually knew them and could remember spending time with them made their death harder for Harry. Mrs. Weasley was the kindest woman he had ever met. She had accepted Harry as a son after briefly meeting him on a train platform and being told about him by Ron. The Weasley sweaters that she sent him during Christmas were worth more to him than all the gold in Gringotts and all the jewels in the world combined. Each joke that the twins ever uttered made him laugh more than the most potent ticking charm and made him happier than any euphoria elixir ever could. Any inane question that Mr. Weasley ever spoke was dearer to his heart than any material possession. He simply loved the family.

Sure Charlie, Percy and Ron had survived but they were all so distraught and torn up over the death of their family that it was hard for them to even function normally. They were slowly getting over it and moving on with their lives but Ron was the only one who had made any real progress towards healing and that was only because he had Harry and Hermione helping and supporting him through the pain. He was almost back to the way he was before the war but the haunted look in his eye never seemed to fade.

Harry knew his plan would work. It had to. All he had to do now was to convince Ron and Hermione to help him do it and for them to allow him to do it by himself. Harry was almost sure that this would be hardest part of the entire plan.

* * *

><p><span>AN: ok so what do you think so far. Is it readable? Please tell me if I should continue it or not :) lots of love, Ria Xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok thanks for everyone who added this to their favourites or alerts. I really appreciate it :D please please PLEASE REVIEW! I really would love some constructive criticism because I don't want to be righting a crap story that is horrid to read. Help me make it better please.

I'm willing to pay you all with metaphorical puppy sized elephants if you do :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I wish it was JKR if your reading this can I please have HP? No... Can I just get Harry then? No. Damn...

_'this is thoughts'_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

It was difficult for Harry to approach Ron and Hermione with his idea. He could just imagine the disapproving look on Hermione's face and the disbelief on Ron's. 'Mione would likely start to rant about the dangers and the consequences whilst Ron would deny the possibility of such a feat. Even with this knowledge Harry moved forward to inform his friends about the plan he had. He would never leave the two people he considered family in the dark; especially if his plan failed. If he failed or the ritual killed him without working they deserved to know what had happened to him... and he needed their help to actually make the ritual work.

Spotting Ron and Hermione sitting in a secluded corner of the library Harry quickened his pace. Hermione had finally grown out of her awkward stage and had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair, though still frizzy, now reached down to her lower back and looked full and shiny. Her body had filled out too. Hermione could never be described as curvy but her tiny waist gave the illusion of curvier hips and larger breasts. Hers was not the common perception of beauty, but it was undeniable that she was very beautiful.

Ron too had changed. He had grown to a massive six foot four and thick muscle covered his tall form. Despite this he didn't look intimidating or threatening. He was still the same goofy, gangly little boy that Harry had met on his first time on the Hogwarts express. One thing was missing though. Gone was the bright, happy sparkle from Ron's eye and replacing it was a haunted look of a man that had seen many of his family and loved ones die. The old sparkle was returning though. Ron had matured so much since the years that he envied Harry's fame and fortune. Now he wanted nothing more than the family that had been taken away from him. Ron understood though that his life couldn't end because theirs had. It would be an insult to the memory of all who perished during the war if the survivors didn't repay their sacrifice by living life to the fullest. Sure, Ron grieved but he tried to move on. By that he didn't mean he forgot them but he meant that he would love them and remember them every day but not for their tragic death; Ron would think of them and remember their love for him and all the good memories that they had. He was gradually but surely healing.

"Hey. I've been looking for you two for ages. I can't believe that I didn't think to look in the library until now. " said Harry as he sat down.

"Hello Harry," Hermione smiled "you know you could have..."

Ron interrupted her "Mate, you were looking for 'Mione; if I were you the first place I would have looked was the library!"

Blushing slightly hermione replied "There's nothing wrong with wanting knowledge. Reading can be fun, and don't you dare contradict me Ronald Weasley, I know how many times you've read 'Quidditch through the ages'. And I recall correctly, Harry, you told me that it was a book worth reading.".

Ron was just about to retaliate when Harry cut in. He needed to get this out quickly. "Guys we really don't have time for a lovers spat right now. There's something really important I need to tell you," Harry paused for a bit and ran his hand through his hair "and I need you to let me finish telling you the idea before you jump down my throat about how terrible it is." Harry said the last part very fast.

"I dread to ask from that introduction, but what is this idea?"

"Yeah mate. You can tell us anything. If it's a really shitty idea I personally promise that I won't let Hermione kill you by nagging."

"Thanks Ron. You have my eternal gratitude!" Harry exclaimed in his most dramatic manner. "Seriously though, I understand that it's a risky idea and it can all blow up in my face but if it works it'll be brilliant. Like life changing brilliant." He was suddenly very grim.

"That's all good and well but what is your actual idea?" Hermione asked looking thoughtful. _'Knowing Harry it'll be related to the war. Even though he doesn't show it I know he's suffering just as much as Ron is over the death of the Weasleys. The idiot probably thinks it's his fault._'

"Does this plan involve food Harry?" Ron asked with a grin.

It was great to see Ron like this again thought Harry. It had been so long since Ron had joked and teased Hermione that just this bit of light humour made Harry's heart swell. It hadn't been easy for Harry to see Ron broken and hopeless but after a long chat and quite a few bottles of firewhiskey Harry and Ron had come to an agreement; Harry would try to stop blaming himself for all the death and destruction that Voldemort had caused and Ron would stop feeling guilty that he was alive whilst so many of his family weren't. Obviously it wasn't easy to achieve their objective but both Harry and Ron had promised that twice a week they would go to the graves of all the Weasley family members (that was easy as they were all buried in a private Weasley plot of land, they were after all pure bloods) and celebrate the lives that they lived. No mourning would be allowed. During one of these sessions Harry and Ron had both realised that the Weasleys all died a warrior's death. True to their Gryffindor nature they all had died bravely, fighting for what they believed was right. In a wat they would have wanted to die like that. The boys found that it would be doing their death a dishonor if they didn't cherish their achievements and life but instead dwelled on the 'what if's an the 'maybe''s. Mourning would not bring them back but living life happily, just as the family would have wanted them to, would keep their memory eternal.

Harry stopped his mind wondering off and quickly replied "No, but it does involve... atinylittlebitoftimetravel."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok thanks for everyone who added this to their favourites or alerts. I really appreciate it :D please please PLEASE REVIEW! I really would love some constructive criticism because I don't want to be writing a crap story that is horrid to read. Help me make it better please.

I'm willing to pay you all with metaphorical puppy sized elephants if you do :)

**ALSO** im so sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of exams. Ill try for more regular updates from now.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I wish it was JKR if your reading this can I please have HP? No... Can I just get Harry then? No. Damn...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter three<span>

There had been a few discussions and some outright arguments but in the end the trio decided that Harry's idea was a good one. Now all they needed to do was accomplish it. Though harry had done a lot of research Hermione couldn't help but go over every book she could find on time travel. During this she had found that though they would be travelling back in time their own time line would not change at all. They would in fact travel to another dimension that had minor differences to their own but most things would essentially be the same.

This new piece of information did not discourage the trio however. They could still save people or at the very least live peacefully with people they loved. They had nothing left in the world they planned to leave behind. The Weasleys were mostly dead and the few that remained had lost so much they no longer were the same people. Even Ron had trouble getting a reaction out of his two remaining brothers. Percy had thrown himself into work and barely spoke to any one and Charlie had moved back to Romania to care for the dragons. They seemed to be the only creatures Charlie could be around without breaking down. Hermione had also lost her family. Though they were still alive they had no memory of Hermione and Hermione couldn't bring herself to break their illusion of happiness.

Harry was the last of his blood family and with the loss of the Weasleys he had lost his adopted family too. It was tragic for him. He had lost so many people he loved; so many friends and parent figures.

The ritual required for the time travel was surprisingly simple but unfortunately the items and ingredients needed were not things that you could just easily buy from a shop in Diagon alley. Tears of a phoenix and scaled of a basilisk seemed to be the hardest to acquire. Luckily for the trio there was the carcass of a sixty foot basilisk still in the chamber of secrets and though Fawkes has disappeared after Dumbledore's funeral he came back once more to aid his master's favourite student, Harry Potter.

With everything collected and the ritual room being set out with the right runes and candles the trio were ready to go back and try to improve the future. Though they couldn't go back and tell everyone who they actually were there was a way for Harry and Ron to join the Potter and Weasley family respectively. Harry would have to explain his situation to his grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter, and hopefully after a hereditary/inheritance test (provided by the goblins of Gringotts) he would be allowed to pose as a distant cousin or something similar to the potters. Ron would have to do the same and hope that his grandparents, who were the heads of the Weasley family, would be sympathetic. Hermione would just have to pose as orphaned muggle born.

The three friends still decided to empty their Gringotts vaults and take the contents in case there were any problems with their plans. Luckily Harry had discovered something that would make his plan far more believable. Harry had recently learned that his mother was in fact a pureblood who had been put up for adoption due to the death of her birth parents. As she was never informed of this she had just assumed that she was a muggleborn. During Harry's inheritance test he had found that he was a pureblood and not half-blood as he had always been told. The Potter family have always been purebloods so it would be easier for him to find a place if he too was pure blooded and others would be more likely to believe it.

With all that done they were ready to begin the ritual. Candles were lit and runes were drawn. In the centre of the runes stood Harry, Ron and Hermione. Together they chanted.

"take nos tergum per vicis sic nos may laxo nefas perfectus ut orbis terrarum"

All three felt a hot sensation go through their chest. The feeling whilst not unpleasant felt as though it did not belong in the body. A light mist engulfed the trio and colours swilled around them. Magic was literally thick in the air. Harry felts as if he was being physically pulled back. The mist around them turned into a bright light and with a quiet whoosh all three disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey thanks for reviewing everyone who did. I know you don't have to but I would really appreciate it if you guys who read this gave me some feedback :) thanks for all the story alerts and favourites too. You are awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and crew :'(. Do I have to remind myself of this every chapter?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Nothing had changed. The room looked exactly the same. If the candles and the runes weren't missing Harry wouldn't have even known that he was somewhere else.

"Is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine Harry." Replied Hermione. Though she was slightly more dishevelled than she had been when the trio had left their time she looked alright so Harry decided to take her word for it. Plus Hermione was smart enough to tell them if anything felt off because that could indicate that something had gone wrong.

"I'm good too mate. Do you think it worked alright?" said Ron.

Hermione took out her wand and casted a spell quickly. _"Tempus,"_ The time and date '7:30 AM 23/06/1976' was displayed in the air. "it worked."

"Today's the day that the day that the Hogwarts express leaves for kings cross, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"I think so." Ron guessed.

"Of course it is Ronald. Don't you remember anything?" Hermione exclaimed in an exasperated manner.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry didn't remember either!" He pointed out.

"That's not the point!"

Harry understood that arguing was like a sort of foreplay for his two best friends but now was really not the time. In fact the two knew nothing of timing. Their first kiss had been in middle of the wizarding world's biggest battle for goodness sake. Harry had had enough of it.

"Guys! Can you two stop arguing over such a stupid thing? We need to figure out what to do first. After you can argue and have as much kinky angry sex as you want!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled indignantly as Ron's face turned scarlet and he began to splutter. "we do no such thing!"

"Sure," Harry said with a mischievous grin. He knew he was annoying 'Mione and embarrassing Ron, but he just couldn't resist. Also he knew for a fact that even though Ron and Hermione were not virgins they had never slept together. He loved teasing them about sex. Their reactions were just too amusing for him to stop. "now let's get back to reality."

"Har-" but before she could finish she was interrupted by Harry covering her mouth.

"Seriously , we need to figure out what to do now."

"You're right Harry. I think we should wait until breakfast has started and then go to Dumbledore's office. The students would be going straight to the train after breakfast so we would have enough time to talk to him and explain why we're here." Ron suggested. His face was finally back to its normal colour but the tips of his ears were still slightly red.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe we can get him to explain if there is anything different about this timeline than our own." Hermione said.

She was so proud of Ron. He had grown so much in the past two years. The war had a really big impact on him. One of the more positive impacts was that he had matured and used his brain more often. He was one of their most brilliant strategists during the war. Ron had lost a lot in the war but he still continued to live a happy life. He knew that's what his family would have wanted. For that, Hermione admired him.

"Great plan."

Shortly after Harry had told them of his idea to time travel they had decided that Dumbledore of the time they were travelling to needed to be informed. He was too powerful and knowledgeable to be fooled by their plan. Harry just hoped that his mentor would understand why they did this; that it wasn't just a stupid whim for Harry to try to be a hero. The trio thought that if they explained the situation that they were in to the man and answer a few of their questions Dumbledore would understand the necessity of the steps that they had taken to ensure a better future. It would be very bad for them if Dumbledore didn't know what they were doing and thought them death eaters or something similar. Dumbledore was a great and kind man but Harry knew that if he though them evil he would stop at nothing to stop them and guarantee the safety of his fellow wizards.

* * *

><p>At around nine o'clock the trio made their way to Dumbledore's office. Walking through the halls was an emotional experience for the three. Great happiness and terrible sorrow joined in their chest to make up the world's most confusing emotion. The joy was for seeing Hogwarts whole again. To see the castle still standing, the portraits still gossiping and the stairs still moving. The joy was for knowing that they had a chance to preserve what they saw. To save live that may be lost.<p>

The sadness was there too. The halls reminded them of the people they knew. The times they spent with them walking around the castle, laughing, talking and even crying. And that reminded them that the people they knew and loved were gone. They may save then in the new time physically but they would never be the humans that the trio personally knew. They wouldn't have suffered war or had the life experiences that ultimately made them who they were.

It was a sad thing but it was worth it. Harry could get to know Sirius before Azkaban and see him grow to be the man he was meant to be. He could meet his father and tell him to stop being an arrogant toe-rag and not to treat the Slytherins like shit and after James stopped being a git Harry could get to know him too. He so desperately wanted to meet the people that had sacrificed themselves for him but he knew that the people, who were in essence his mother and father, could not and would not behave as such. He still wanted a relationship of some form with them.

As Harry contemplated the meeting of the people he once used to know the three friends had reached Dumbledore's office. This caused him to snap out of his thoughts and focus on the present.

"Go on Harry, knock."

"Why do I have to knock? You do it." Harry argued, knowing how childish he sounded. He couldn't help it though; he was just a little too excited and nervous to be meeting the man who he had, in another life, considered a mentor, a grandfather and a friend.

In the middle of their spat a clear voice rang out.

"There's no need to argue. You don't have to knock if it causes you bother. Come in."

They turned around and found the grandfatherly face of Albus Dumbledore right behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Legible? Please tell me what you think. Love Ria Xx.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** hey everyone. Thanks for all the people that put this story on their alert list and favourite list. I really appreciate it. Seriously I was overwhelmed by the amount of people that did :).

On that note I'd like to say how disappointed I was to only get one review for the last chapter. I understand that not everyone wants to review or has the time but all I ask for is a couple of words. By the way I know I'm complaining but it's only because I want to know what you guys think and how you think I can improve the story. **I'm literally begging you to review more. PLEASE!**

**ALSO** on that note I would like to thank **Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow** for reviewing all the chapters I've written. You make me a very happy bunny :)

**Disclaimer**: Harry and co. not mine. Tis sad.

Anyway enough of my ranting and lets commence with the story...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter five<span>**

Albus was conflicted. Very, very conflicted. You see, Albus had recently discovered a new muggle candy with the name of lemon drops and it was soon replacing his childhood favourite of sherbet lemon. This made Albus feel as though he was betraying the sweet that had gotten him through so much. It was the first muggle candy that Albus had ever tried and from then on he turned to them whenever he had fallen on hard times like when his father was arrested for using magic on muggles and during the rise of Gellert Grindelwald, his old friend, as a dark lord. Albus knew in his heart that the irresistible taste of lemon drops were winning him over but the guilt made every lemon drop taste like betrayal.

As Albus got closer to his office he began to hear voices. At first he thought that maybe some students had been left behind from the train and were waiting for him but realised that it was a stupid idea as the carriages were only just getting boarded. Maybe a professor needed his assistance?

Approaching his office he heard the arguing voices of three people. He listened to them and found that knocking seemed to be their big issue so to help he offered a suggestion of:

"There's no need to argue. You don't have to knock if it causes you bother. Come in."

Albus was terribly shocked to see the faces that looked back at him. The girl and the redheaded boy both projected a strong magical aura but the thing that made Albus the most confused was that ginger boy looked like a Weasley. He knew for a fact that he wasn't Arthur Weasley or his son as the oldest boy was only about six years old at the time. What made this crazy though was the fact that Albus knew all the Weasleys even though they were a massive family and he had never seen this young man before. There was always the option that he wasn't a Weasley but Albus quickly dismissed that idea as the boy looked both physically and felt magically like a Weasley.

The second boy was what shocked Albus more than anything though. He was a tall young man, at least 6ft3, and was solidly build with muscle that could only be gained from manual labour and, from what Albus could tell by the boy's stance, duelling. He had the jet black, messy hair that was the trademark of the Potter family. In fact he looked like the perfect Potter male. To be more exact he was the copy of James Potter except he more mature, without glasses and with more aristocratic features. His bright green eyes reminded Albus of someone too but he couldn't recall who exactly. His resemblance to the potters though odd as there were only a few of the family left was not the most unusual thing about the young man.

The black haired youth seemed to be bursting with magical power and potential. Albus knew almost instantly that this boy had power that surpassed his. Though the two were not too far apart in terms of pure magical power Albus would bet all his sweets (both the the sherbet lemons and the lemon drops) that this young man was the most powerful wizard alive.

The headmaster knew that these young people did not attend his school and both their appearance and their power levels made him extremely curious about their reasons to be outside of his office at such a time.

"Would you like to follow me into the office?" he offered kindly. He could see disbelief on all their faces. As the muggles said 'they looked like they had seen a ghost'.

The young woman nodded. "yes sir... we're sorry to take up your time but this is very important and we felt it would be best if we came to you." She spoke hesitantly as the other two nodded behind her.

"Very well then, I will not keep you waiting." He smiled and turned to the gargoyle and spoke the password.

The four walked up the stairs to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore moved to sit behind his desk and conjured up tree comfortable couches for his visitors to sit in.

"What is it that I can help you with?" Albus smiled. The redheaded young man and the young lady both looked to the dark haired youth as if telling him to begin.

* * *

><p>Harry was simply stunned. It was hard for him to believe that the man he considered his mentor and the man he watched die was sitting right in front of him and offering assistance as if nothing had happened. He took a moment to remember that nothing had actually happened to this Albus Dumbledore and that he thought Harry a complete stranger.<p>

That was another thing that Harry had considered odd. The Albus he knew would have immediately found out if they were death eaters or had any connections to Voldemort. He wouldn't invite strangers into his office and offer them help without knowing who they were. It is true that Dumbledore always thought the best of people but this behaviour was just plain strange. Harry knew what the headmaster was like during war time and this was not it.

Harry didn't know how to begin his tale so he started by saying just that.

"Well, you see sir, it's a very...complicated story. I'm not sure how to begin exactly."

"I've found that the beginning is always a good place to begin." Albus said, eyes twinkling madly.

"I actually think starting at the end is a better choice when it comes to this particular story." Ron muttered.

Hermione jumped in here. "yes, I actually think Ronald is right. It would probably be the best that we introduce our selves first and then tell you what we wanted." She took a brief pause here to catch her breath "I'm Hermione Granger, sir."

"it is delightful to meet you Miss Granger." Albus smiled and shook the girls offered hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron mumbled, looking slightly sheepish and stuck his hand out.

At this Albus looked a bit confused. After a moment of hesitation he shook the redheads hand too and greeted him with the same enthusiasm that he had Miss Granger.

Harry was the last and most nervous to introduce himself. He just wanted to get this meeting over with. It was too awkward for him to handle.

"And my name is Harry James Potter."

Everyone was silent. The trio because they wanted to see what Dumbledore's reaction would be to them and Dumbledore because he had just been introduced to two people he knew should not exist and one of the two was perhaps the most powerful wizard alive. Hermione seemed unable to take the silence any longer and suddenly burst out with a sentence that made every one want to talk.

"We have travelled back in time."

"You have what?" Albus Dumbledore spoke sharply for the first time since meeting the teenagers. "How did this accident occur? Does the help you require of me involve helping you travel back."

"Actually it wasn't an accident. We came back here by choice and we definitely don't want to go back. In fact we cannot return to our time even if we wanted to." Harry informed the headmaster bravely.

"But why would you do that?" the old man couldn't think of any reason that a person would leave their friends and family to travel to an unknown time; specially if there was no way to return.

"Because the devastation that the war caused left nothing for us to stay back for. We came here to change what would happen if Voldemort is left to get any more powerful than he already is."

At this admission Dumbledore looked more baffled than he had been for their whole meeting. "I'm sorry young man but I don't know what war it is that you speak of and though I remember the name Voldemort vaguely I don't recall what exactly it is from."

"you're kidding, Right? Please, oh please tell me he's joking." Ron suddenly exclaimed.

"Voldemort is the dark lord sir. Surely you know this? You've spent the past ten years or so opposing him!" Hermione decided to interject here. She could not believe her ears. How could Dumbledore not know about Voldemort?

"I honestly cannot remember a dark lord ever existing with that name. In actuality there have been no major dark lords or anything close to one since the reign of Gellert Grindelwald. Are you sure you have come to the right time?"

"We are one hundred percent sure that we are at the right time. At this time Voldemort should have gained enough support and he should be a known name. Many people thought him a charming man and no one ever thought that he could turn into the monster that he later became. You sir, knew about his motives though. You even kept a close eye on him when he was in Hogwarts." Harry knew he was babbling but he really didn't care by this point. All he wanted was for Albus to believe and understand his story.

"As much as I like to believe and help you, the last piece of information you gave made it clear that the story is untrue. You see, my dear boy, there has never been a boy named Voldemort at this school." Dumbledore was sad and contemplative. He wanted to believe that the youngsters were being truthful but the information didn't add up.

"Voldemort wasn't his real name. The name he came to Hogwarts with was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He started at Hogwarts when you were a transfiguration teacher. You were sent to fetch him from the muggle orphanage he lived in."

A look of horror crossed the face of the headmaster. He definitely knew who the trio were speaking of now. Albus could see the young man in his mind's eye and he could remember the magical potential the boy had. The thing he remembered Tom for the most though, was his death.

"Tom Riddle died the same year he left Hogwarts." Albus didn't want to give them any more information about the boy's death. He died in the foulest way possible and he damned his own soul. That bit of dark magic had to stay secret. Albus didn't want anyone to attempt what Tom had.

"How? Didn't tom already have his first horcrux made?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"How do you know about that?" Albus was now looking simultaneously worried and angry. He couldn't figure out how to react other than to ask about where he had gotten his information from. Albus could not allow such terrible, devastating magic to be known about. Especially in the case of young Harry because of his power; powerful, foolish young men had illusions of grandeur and that sense of grandeur and the feeling of superiority lead Albus to his dabbling in the dark arts with Gellert, Tom's lead to his death. Albus wanted to stop another young man from making the mistakes of his youth.

"Remember the story we were talking about earlier? I think it is for the best that you hear that first. That way you will know why and how we know of that type of magic and you will know of our motives for being here." This was the best Harry could offer when faced with a very powerful headmaster that did not look too happy.

"Actually Harry there's a better and faster way." Said Hermione with a knowing look in her eye "you are a master of mind arts, aren't you sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger. I am. What is it that you suggest?"

"If you were to see the events from Harry's mind it would take less time and the information would be more accurate." Hermione offered.

"That is a brilliant idea Miss Granger. I will be happy to do it if Mr. Potter does not object."

Hermione flushed at the praise whilst Ron proudly said "She was known as the brightest witch of her age."

Harry simply looked at the headmaster and gave permission for the man to enter his mind.

What Dumbledore saw both amazed and horrified him. This boy...this man, had been through so much. It was astounding how he was still sane and still so good. The abuse he had endured at his relative's house would have broken almost any other child but Harry did not grow to be bitter. Instead he strived to be different than the horrid family. His character was great and so were all the magical feats he had achieved. For goodness sake the boy had defeated a sixty foot basilisk at the mere age of twelve, duelled and escaped from a deranged and newly reborn dark lord at fourteen and at seventeen he had sacrificed his own life to save others and later on the same day he had killed the very same dark lord that threatened his loved ones.

What upset Dumbledore the most about what he saw was the behaviour of the wizarding world. They expected a young boy, a child, to save them from a dark lord more powerful than Albus himself. Even his behaviour was like that to an extent. He couldn't believe what that boy had been through. What distressed him further was that even after all that Harry and his two best friends had done and all that they had lost, the wizarding world still expected them to solve their problems.

Harry himself was so selfless though. Even what he considered a selfish act benefitted those around him. His motives for coming back in time had no hint of selfishness in them. All the man wanted to do was improve wizarding Britain, and by extension his life.

The old headmaster gently exited Harry Potter's mind. Looking deep into Harry's eyes he could now see a maturity and wisdom that Dumbledore had not spotted before. The eyes were haunted though. All the death and suffering that Harry had seen deeply influenced the boy and had made him a stronger person in the end.

"My poor boy," Albus whispered softly "you shouldn't have had to go through what you did. You should have been better protected."

"I haven't had the easiest life sir but I've had great people with me who helped and supported me." He looked to Ron and Hermione as he said this. What he said was true. Without Ron and Hermione none of what he did could be accomplished. "Professor, can you please tell me the cause of Tom's death please? You know my motives and why I'm here. I just need to know what happened."

"You are more entitled to that knowledge than anyone else, Mr. Potter. Tom's body was found in Little Hangleton, inside a muggle house. He had murdered the entire family who lived there and attempted to make a horcrux. It is a terrible evil to rip your soul apart, Mr. Potter, and the chances of survival are very low for those who try to. Tom died in the process of creating a horcrux. To be honest I do not know if his death was unfortunate, as any loss of life is, or terribly lucky for us. After seeing you memories I am very sad to say that we are very lucky that Tom did not survive long enough to become Voldemort." Dumbledore looked so guilty and sad whilst saying the last sentence that Harry couldn't help but try to comfort and reassure his old mentor.

"Sir, there was nothing you or anybody else could have done to stop him. I think the only was he would have turned out different was if he hadn't lived in that orphanage since he was born. Tom an I may be different on so many levels, sir, but our child hoods were very similar. The abuse he suffered at the orphanage for being a _'freak'_ made him hate muggles forever. I would have hated muggles too if the Dursleys were the only people I knew. I was lucky to meet other muggles who were kind and generous. When I came to Hogwarts I was sorted into Gryffindor which meant I met many muggle borns too which helped make my opinion of muggles better. In that respect Tom was completely different. He probably never met a decent muggle which warped his whole perception of muggles." Harry said all this very quickly, trying to make Dumbledore understand that he could have done very little to change the situation. Taking a breath he tagged "oh and please call me Harry sir" on the end of his rant.

"Harry is right. There was nothing you could do sir." Hermione added whilst Ron just nodded.

"Thank you. After getting your life story in such a personal way I think it would be ok if you called me Albus." Dumbledore smiled with a mischievous twinckle in his eye "At least when school is not in session. That is if you are planning to attend Hogwarts?" Dumbledore had a way of making statements into questions.

Ron had been keeping quiet during most the meeting but spoke up at this question. "if its possible id really like to stay in Hogwarts to get my N.E.W.T.s. I'm pretty sure ''Mione and harry feel the same way but we still need to get things sorted out with the bank and if possible with the Weasley and Potter heads of family. We want to see if they will recognise us as family. If they don't me and Harry need to change our last name and make Gringotts accounts with the aliases but if they accept us we just put all our money in the family vault. The thing is though we have no idea how to go about getting the meetings with the family heads or how to explain our situation to them." Ron was babbling and he knew it. He couldn't help it though. After losing most of his family and then finding out that he could see them again, the prospect of not being allowed to joining the family scared him a lot.

Harry decided to save poor Ron and interrupted. "Yes and if we don't have all that sorted by august I don't think we will be able to do it all in time for September first. Well... now that I think about it Hermione could."

"I wouldn't without you guys." Hermione smiled. The fact that she would miss out on any amount of learning for Harry and Ron was a testament to how much she loved them.

"I think I may be of assistance here." Dumbledore grinned so wide that Harry was sure that the mans face would split.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello again. I'd like to thank everyone who subscribed to my story and favourited it. The numbers are honestly overwhelming. Oh and more people reviewed which was awesome! Seriously though, I love writing but I'd like your opinions so please review. I feel like a beggar. I always plead with you guys for reviews. :P

One of my lovely reviewers pointed out a mistake I made about when Voldemort made his first horcrux. I'm sorry for my mistake and hopefully I won't make many more. All I can say is that I'm only human and make mistakes. Luckily it won't make much difference to the story but I apologise none the less. He made his first horcrux in his fifth year in canon but I said after his seventh year. Sorry and thank you for pointing it out.

Oh and something exiting! I got an early account for pottermore! I'm so happy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

So let's commence with the chapter. Happy reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

"How can you help us?" Ron was very curious about the headmasters plan. Short of imperio-ing the family heads what could Dumbledore do to make them accept Harry and Ron in to their family.

Hermione was lucky in the sense that she was a muggle born; her magic would feel new to anyone who could read auras and no one would bother checking her background and parentage. Ron and Harry's magic would however feel like their respective families. They both had their family's physical traits as well. Despite the ease with which the boys could change their appearance, neither actually wanted to do it. They were proud to look like the people who had given their lives to protect theirs.

"I have the pleasure of calling the Potters and Weasleys friends. If you believe it would help I would be glad to fire call them and ask that they come here. After I could help you explain everything. Would that be sufficient help?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir."

"Please, my boy, I already asked you to call me Albus." The headmaster smiled. "Would you like me to call now?"

"That would be great," Harry exclaimed eagerly but upon remembering all the duties that the old professor had he added "but we don't want to be a burden. We can wait until you have free time if now is not the best time."

"Nonsense! I wouldn't have offered if it was an issue for me. Helping you is no burden."

Harry felt simultaneously happy and guilty. On one hand he was glad to be in a place where all of his loved ones were alive and safe from the crazy megalomaniac that called himself Voldemort. Harry was ecstatic that he didn't have to fight in a war anymore. Maybe he could now find himself someone and settle down, have children and live the life he always wanted. He had more choices and options than he ever had before in his life. He could have any job he wanted, heck he could even live off the money he brought with him from his time and universe. No one would judge him!

His love life would be easier to manage too. As he was bi he could choose from a large number of partner, men or women. The wizarding world held no prejudice towards homosexuality as both men and women could carry children. The thing that made Harry the happiest though was the fact that he wasn't famous here. He could go out and meet someone and not worry about things like the person only liking him because of his fame or money. In this world Harry was a virtual nobody and there was no chance that he would be scrutinised the same way he was when he was in his own world.

On the other hand he felt a terrible guilt over the fact that he had left his own wizarding world. If Voldemort was alive in this universe he could have saved a lot of people but as Tom riddle had died here he could do nothing but enjoy himself even though many people were still suffering back at home. For once in his life Harry pushed out the guilty feelings however and decided to be happy and enjoy the opportunity that he was given. Even if he continued being unhappy there was nothing he could do to change what happened so he might as well just take pleasure in the results.

"Thank you Albus. You have no idea how much easier you are making this for us." Hermione said gratefully.

"If you three would wait here for a moment I will go call Septimus and Cedrella Weasley and Charlus and Dorea Potter." Albus smiled kindly and walked to the back of his office where the fire place was located. He took a fist full of floo powder and called out "Potter manor". After dropping the floo powder he stuck his head into the green flames.

The trio took the moment to chat among themselves. All were very thankful about the results of their adventure and they were all very grateful to Albus for helping their transition into the new world.

"Well this is going surprisingly well. I would have expected a lot more drama and talking to happen." Started Ron.

"I know. I guess I was just expecting the worst case scenario. I went through so many different ways of convincing Albus to trust us in my head that I'm pretty sure my mind would explode." 'Mione laughed in a slightly hysterical manner.

"I think we were lucky that there is no war here or else I'm pretty sure it would have taken Albus far longer to believe or trust us. I know the man see's the best in people but I've seen how he acts in war times. I wouldn't want to be a person he believes is the enemy during those times."Harry said.

"I think I agree"

It was then that Albus walked back to the trio. "Your grandparents will be here in a few minutes." He informed the teenagers.

For a few seconds everyone was silent. The trio had planned the meeting but now that it was actually happening no one really knew what to do. How could they explain? How on earth would they ask to join the family? It seemed a bit forward to just meet someone and casually ask "oh, and by the way, would you mind if I told everyone we're related?". The trio just hoped that having Albus there would help their case. After all Dumbledore was a respected man and a good family friend and ally to the Potter and Weasley family.

All these thoughts were stopped by a quiet whoosh and a green flame. First a tall man with bright red hair stepped through followed by woman with dark brown hair. Though her appearance was more similar to Andromeda and Bellatrix black her eyes were the same exact shade and shape as Ron's eyes were. Clearly they were the Weasleys.

Seconds later an older version of Harry stepped through. The only serious difference was the hair colour (Charlus' hair was a mild chestnut whilst Harry's was jet black) and though still quite tall the man was one or two inches shorter than Harry. With him came a tall woman with an elegant air about her and black hair. Despite the black hair she did not look too similar to Cedrella; she had the more delicate features of the black family and was almost like a hazel eyed, dark haired Narcissa.

"What was so important that you had to drag all of us here today Albus? James hasn't done anything, has he?"

"Hello my friends and thank you for coming on such short notice. Oh and no, Charlus, James hasn't done anything to warrant a call home. At least he has not lately." Albus smiled and invited the new arrivals to take a seat. "Please don't linger by the fire place. Come in, come in. Sit down." He quickly conjured four more chairs.

As everyone sat down and got settled Cedrella noticed the three teenagers already in the office. Her magic felt a tug towards one of the youngsters gathered but she did not know why or which teen it was. She was a skilled aura reader but was nowhere near Albus' level.

"May I ask who the others here are?" Cedrella nodded towards the trio.

"And why are we here?" Dorea added to the end of her cousin's question.

"Of course you can. The two young men sitting there are the reason for your presence here."

All the adults in the room turned to stare at Ron and Harry making harry feel an overwhelming urge to smile manically and wave but luckily contained himself.

"Yes, but who are they?" Charlus was getting awfully curious especially as he saw the black haired boy. The boy looked like a slightly older version of his James. The fact that the other boy looked exactly like a Weasley only added more to the mystery. After all he knew all the potters and had met most of the Weasleys and he had never seen either boy before. Who were they and what could they possibly have to do with him and Septimus?

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled madly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok done with another chapter. Hope you like it. <span>REVIEW!<span> Ria x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I know I promised my readers a quick update from the last chapter but I'm sick with chickenpox. It sucks majorly and affects me more because I'm older than those who normally get it. I still have this but felt bad for not updating when I promised I would so here is my attempt. I'm sorry if it's terrible. If it's too bad tell me in a review and I will redo it.

Thanks for the reviews and such. I really appreciate them.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine and belongs to the ultra-awesome J.K. Rowling.

Lets get on with the chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. The older of the people in the room couldn't help but stare at the trio. The longer they looked the more obvious the family relations became. In fact the two married couples thought themselves stupid for not being able to tell the two were related to them. After all they both looked and magically felt like Potters and Weasleys.

In an attempt to break the hush that had taken over the room Harry cleared his throat. It didn't have the desired effect as everyone was still quiet. The only difference was that they were now staring at him alone.

"These young men are your grandchildren." Albus decided to put everyone out of their misery but only succeeded into making the adults even more frazzled.

Charlus broke out of his shock and tried to reason with the headmaster, "I only have one son Albus and his only 16. This young man looks older than him. How can he possibly be my grandson?"

"Ah, but my dear friend these young people are time travellers." Albus explained with a smile.

As the Potter and Weasley heads were shocked into silence once more Harry decided that it was high time he added to this conversation.

"Sir, I know it's too much to think about in such a short amount of time but please just hear us out." Harry paused and looked to Dumbledore for reassurance. At his nod Harry continued "we came from 1998 because of a war. I was very much involved in the fighting and Ron and Hermione became targets too for being associated with me. They were already targets, Ron because he was a Weasley and Hermione because she was a muggleborn, but knowing me kind of brought them into the limelight. All the intricacies are a bit too much to explain but in the end the war was over and we won. People had too many expectations of us. It was all wrong not much had changed, we though to come back and changed what happened but we can't." Harry was just babbling and making no sense because he was so desperate to get his point across.

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop the panicking boy. He was talking nonsense and everyone looked confused. Albus thought it would be best if he tried to explain the situation but before he could talk Hermione jumped in.

"I'm sorry; Harry gets a bit emotional when he speaks about our experiences. Maybe it would be best if you did what professor Dumbledore did. That way Harry's babbling can't confuse you. You can do the same to Ron, Mr. Weasley. That is if no one here objects." She phrased her last sentence as a question failing to realise that she had never told them what they would be objecting or agreeing to.

"What would this method be?" Septimus enquired.

"Legilimency. If you view their memories and thoughts then you would know our story and why we're here."

"Actually Miss Granger is right by saying that Legilimency is the best way to go, but if I may make an alteration to the idea?" Dumbledore decided it was best to pipe in now. Hermione had forgotten that some of the magic Harry had seen could not be viewed by anybody as everyone would not be able to handle the knowledge. "I could project what I saw into your minds but I could take out spells and magic that should not be seen. Please don't think I mean the effect it had on you Harry." He added when he saw Harry frown slightly, "I mean the incantations and the instructions. Some of the magic you three know can be very destructive if in the wrong hands. It's tragic how a few words and a wave of a wand can hurt so many lives." At this Harry smiled. It was like having his Dumbledore back but with fewer manipulations and no lies.

"I think that's a fair plan. Since the wars the reason we're here Harry's memories should explain me as well." Ron had spoken up for the first time since his grandparents had arrived. It wasn't like he couldn't say anything or didn't want to. He was just a bit dazed by the youth of his grandparents. He didn't even want to think about how he would react to see his parents in their twenties. Bloody hell, Bill would only be six years old.

Ron knew this would be the reality of what they had done but now that it was actually in front of him he was a bit stunned. It was harder for Ron because he had actually known these people and had spent a lot of time with them. Harry had never even seen pictures of his grandparents. From what Ron could recall the only time he had seen them was in first year, when he looked in the mirror of Erised.

"I don't mind." Harry nodded.

The teens and Dumbledore turned to look at Dorea and Charlus, and Septimus and Cedrella. After sharing a look with their partner all four nodded.

Dorea spoke up, "Please go on Albus. We trust you." She turned to the trio and smiled, "and though we don't know you very well yet we know that Albus trusts you so you must have very pure hearts we believe your story... or at least the little of it we understood from Harry's panicked rant." Everyone chuckled as Harry looked sheepish and grinned.

"Please sit down and get comfortable." Albus said as he got himself comfortable and prepared to enter the minds of the four in his office. It took a lot of concentration to omit certain spells and incantations without also taking away their effect.

After a few seconds he was able to make the memories just the way that they would show everything the trio had been through without showing the more obscure dark magic. Albus wasn't too worried about the potters or the Weasleys using it but couldn't bear the thought of someone less savoury getting the information from their minds. He slowly and carefully pushed the thoughts in to the foursome's heads.

The more memories Charlus viewed the grimmer his face became. The life that his son's heir would one day lead horrified and greatly saddened him. Why had his grandson been abused in such a way? Why hadn't anyone helped? It was strange to watch the memories of Harry as a child. He had been led to believe by Harry's maternal aunt that James was a poor, jobless drunkard and had died in a car crash which was caused by his inebriation. Harry's magic had never even been mentioned. To be honest Charlus was very confused by the whole ordeal. That is until the boy's eleventh birthday. His heart broke as he heard how his son and future daughter-in-law died; he shed a single tear but realised that he was alive and could change it. He wouldn't allow any on coming war to tear his family apart.

He kept on watching and was amazed at the achievements of his grandchild. He was only a kid but with the help of his friends he did amazing things like kill a sixty foot basilisk. The summer before the child's third year was probably his biggest shock. Seeing his son's best friend as a serial killer shook him. Charlus loved Sirius like a second child and couldn't believe the boy's future. Charlus was ludicrously happy to know that Sirius was innocent. Now both Sirius and Harry could have a better life in the future. The only thing that bugged him was that for the life of him he couldn't remember his son ever befriending a boy called peter. That was odd but maybe Peter was one of the few friends that James had that he hadn't yet met. He'd have to remember to mention him sometime just to make sure though.

Charlus kept on watching and watching. As everything started going wrong he still watched. He saw the dark lord's return through the eyes of his horror-struck grandchild. Charlus was no stranger to fighting and war. He had fought during the war with Grindelwald, but the sights he saw truly frightened him. As the next year went on he saw Harry loose his godfather, the only father figure Harry had ever had, and he couldn't help but be terribly sad for the boy. Charlus couldn't imagine how he would feel in that situation.

Dumbledore's death hit him the worse. The man seemed invincible. His death was like a symbol that that there was no hope left. Harry had soldiered on though. Through his grief and pain he had let the war come first and went on the hunt for whatever it was that was needed to kill Voldemort. The final battle at Hogwarts was a horrific one. All Charlus could see was pain and death. And then he saw something he didn't believe was possible: he saw Harry die. How could that be? The boy was sitting a few feet away from him.

The boy was fine by some miracle and faked his death. Charlus applauded his ability to think under pressure. The final battle between Voldemort and Harry was both epic and anticlimactic. You would have expected unknown, powerful spells and a long struggle but all that was used was an expelliarmus and an avada kedavra. That within itself was a grand thing because it showed the power of such a simple spell when used by someone with a pure heart.

Septimus was slightly confused. He had no idea how any of what he was watching was related to Ron who was supposed to be his future grandson. It wasn't until later when Ron came in and the adventures of the trio were revealed that he saw Ron's involvement in this whole affair. It was not just Ron that was involved in the future war but Septimus' oldest son and his family. Septimus was bemused by the family's poverty but was extremely proud of their willingness to help others. After all they didn't have to fight in the war. They were all pure bloods and from what he had heard Voldemort opposed muggleborns and muggles. Soon though, pride turned to sorrow as he had to witness his son's death and then three of his grandsons and then his daughter-in-law, who he had come to love as he would his own daughter, and lastly his granddaughter. Septimus swore he would never let that happen. Not now that he knew about it.

Dumbledore exited the minds of the other adults in the room and took in their faces. Shock, pride and understanding were prominent but determination shone through all other emotions. From then on Albus knew that these people would do anything to prevent the mass devastation that a war would cause.

No one said anything for a few moments. They all needed time for everything to sink in. Dorea was the first to recover from having someone place so much information in her head. Being a master at legilimency and occlumency made it easier for Dorea to organise everything Albus had deposited in her head. She turned to face the boy she now knew to be her grandson. It was odd to think of him as that since Harry was older than James but even before she had had all the other facts she had felt a pull towards the boy; she could tell he was family and after seeing his life she couldn't help but love him as she did James.

"Harry..." she hesitated slightly, "I am so sorry for everything you had to go through. I'm so sorry that we weren't there. " Dorea said and as the word came out of her mouth she realised that she honestly felt what she was saying. The boy she was staring at looked like he could take care of himself but Dorea knew that she would always try to protect him. As long as the boy was here he would want for nothing.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mrs. Potter. Everything has already happened and everything that happened to me...to everyone, it made us stronger people and who we are right now. I'm not saying that I wouldn't change things if I could because I'm trying to, but I can't help but be grateful for so many things that happened. If my life had been any different I doubt I would have ever found friends like Ron and Hermione. The hardships we went through brought us closer together. I lost so many good friends and people I considered family, no one should go through so much loss. If not for Ron and Hermione I'm pretty sure I would never have survived the war. I've made my peace with the past and all I want to do now is make sure that the things that happened to me never happen to another child." Harry was at it again. It was like word vomit and he couldn't hold anything back. A voice in the back of his mind kept telling him he should really stop giving speeches. Harry couldn't help but agree.

Hermione stepped closer to Harry and put her hand on his arm and Ron patted him on the back. The trio really were the closest friends. They were all so different but so in sync. Their differences were probably what made them function so well each made up for what the others lacked.

"Harry's right. We wouldn't wish our experiences on anyone but we do understand that our lives weren't just a massive tragedy. We had good times and bad times. The friendship that we developed is something that I personally wouldn't ever give up." Hermione said with conviction.

Ron valued the trio's friendship and support more than Harry or Hermione would ever know. He was never ready to speak about it but now for the first time he was comfortable to say what he was feeling aloud. "I was so close to my family. When they died, me and Charlie and Percy all broke down. Majorly. Charlie and Percy couldn't bear to see each other or me. It was like when we were near each other all they could think about was the fact that we were the only ones left so they just threw themselves into their work. I tried to owl them but the letters always came back unanswered or if there was a reply it was short and distant. I haven't seen them since the week after the war." Ron took a few moments to compose himself. The separation from his remaining family had hit him hard. "Anyways Harry and Hermione are the only reason I can still function. If they weren't here I would probably be in saint mungo's for depression. It doesn't matter what we went through. Well it does matter but..."

"I think what he's trying to say is that we have dealt with what happened to us and so long as no one is affected by it in this time we are happy." Hermione jumped in as she linked her fingers with Ron. Both she and Harry were so happy and proud that Ron was able to talk about his family more openly again.

"You're all very mature and selfless to think about it that way. Most others people would wallow in their sorrow and forget about the world, and maybe they'd have a right to do that if they had gone through what you have. I think it's admirable that you're doing something to stop it from affecting others."

Dumbledore decided that it was time he stepped in as it was best to sort out the living situation for all the youngsters before the Hogwarts express arrived in London. Also Dumbledore had realised that they still hadn't told the older Potters and Weasleys that Tom riddle was no longer a threat. Thank Merlin that he remembered or else that could have turned into a rather awkward situation.

"Yes, yes it is very brave of them to try and stop a war." Dumbledore praised the trio whilst giving them a smile. Now was the time to give information though so he focused on the task at hand. "The ritual these youngsters used had a slight glitch. You see, in order to travel back in time the ritual also made them travel between dimensions. In every one of these dimensions, or worlds if you will, there is a slight difference. The difference between our worlds is a very simple one, but one that makes a very significant difference. Tom Riddle died in this world when he was merely seventeen. He never got the chance to become Voldemort."

"That's a rather lucky occurrence, isn't it?"

"No." Harry felt the need to speak up. Tom and Voldemort were two different people in his mind. He believed that if Tom had had a better childhood and been shown the love a child deserves he would have turned out different. "To be honest Tom and I are very similar." When the others began to protest Harry just made his voice slightly louder and continued. "I'm not comparing myself to Voldemort but you have to understand that Tom riddle was an innocent young boy with a very hard childhood. It was only when he opened the chamber and became Voldemort that he lost that innocence. Sometimes I think that if I wasn't surrounded by love when I got to Hogwarts I could have become something worse than Voldemort. That was the biggest difference with us I think. When I came to Hogwarts I found friends that cared about me and found out that my parents loved me and were great people; when Tom came to Hogwarts he excelled at magic but was still the same unwanted, abandoned and lonely child. I don't know how we could expect him to turn out any better. He had never been shown love or compassion so how could he express them?"

"You're right Harry. The maturity you show astounds me." Dumbledore said.

"Don't get me wrong I still felt relieved when we found out that Tom wouldn't be here. I'm not some saint. I just don't think that a person's death can ever be 'lucky'. Particularly when just showing a kid that you care could have changed everything."

"I'm sorry for the comment I made Harry. I wasn't thinking." Cedrella looked abashed. She couldn't believe she had been so heartless.

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley. I don't know why I got so weird over it. I think it's because I shared a mind with him. Sometimes when Voldemort's guard was really down I could see his childhood and it made me sad. The boy just wanted attention and love so when he didn't get it the situation kind of warped his view of the world. I think that in the end he thought the fear and submission that his death eaters felt towards him was love. Which is kind of pitiful when you think about it." Harry smiled at Cedrella. He hadn't meant to make her feel guilty.

"Thank you for being kind dear and please call me Ella or if your more comfortable with it Cedrella. You too young lady." She smiled at Harry and Hermione. Ron was getting kind of jealous.

Cedrella walked toward Ron and without hesitation hugged him. "you can call me grandma or gran or anything that you want." Ron was too shocked for words. He didn't reply but he grin he had could have split his face.

Septimus came forward and put an arm around his wife and help his hand out to Ron. "The same applies to me. But you know, with grandpa and such."

"thank you" Ron whispered. Words couldn't describe how happy he was. He had a chance to see his family again but unburdened by war. "You're both too young to be grandparents. At least to someone my age. Bill is about six now, isn't he?"

"you're right. We are a bit young to be grandparents and all of our kids are far too young to have actually had you in this time." Septimus looked thoughtful. "Would you all excuse me and Cedrella for a few minutes? We will be back shortly."

"of course!" Albus exclaimed. "You can use the free room next to my office if you'd like."

"Thank you."

As everything between the Weasleys was going on Dorea and Charlus were having a conversation. Due to Dorea's mastery of legilimency and Charlus' good knowledge on the subject the two were able to have conversations in their minds. As the elder Weasleys moved to the room near the office, Dorea and Charlus stood up.

"Harry we would like to make you a suggestion." Charlus had spoken aloud for the first time since he had seen Harry's memories. "You are our family and though we haven't personally known you we feel that we have since we've seen your life through your own eyes. What I'm trying to say is that we love you just like we love James and we would be very happy if-"

Dorea cut Charlus off. "Honestly! you can tell where you get the whole babbling when you're nervous thing from, eh?" she smiled. "We have discussed it and we want to ask you to be our heir. You were Lord Potter in your time and we can think of no one better to represent our family. You are everything that a Potter strives to be."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for the honour and I'm so flattered, but what about James? He has probably been dreaming of becoming Lord Potter someday. I can't take that away from him." Harry was grateful but unwilling.

At this Charlus chuckled. "James hates the thought of ever taking over as the family head. I had been planning to give my titles to him when he turned twenty five and when he found out he pitched a massive tantrum. He was thirteen at the time and he was against it then and is still against it now."

"It's true," Dorea added. "The boy is always trying to find a way out but Charlus can't give the headship to someone not from the direct Potter line. If there was no one from the direct line other than Charlus things would be different but as there isn't...well that's it really. "

"But please don't think that we are only offering to placate James. The other thing we wanted to ask you was if you would be our son? I know it sounds strange when I say it but we honestly care about you that much and rather than posing as a random family member you would be our oldest son. Lots of purebloods send their heirs away when they are young to educate them in a more rounded way and to protect them from scrutiny at a young age. You could be that. Or not; whatever you want is good with us. We don't want to pressure you. It's totally up to you. No pressure at all."

Harry didn't even try to hold his laughter back. Dorea was right. Harry had gotten his babbling from Charlus. Dorea joined in with giggling and soon the two were laughing like maniacs whilst Charlus just stood there confused.

When Harry had calmed down enough he replied, "I would love nothing more. I accept the offer to be your heir too if, and only if, it's ok with James." Harry was so happy. He was acting calm and nonchalant on the outside but inside he was having a slight fit. Harry was certain that if he were to stand in front of the mirror of Erised he would see only himself as he is.

At that moment Septimus and Cedrella came back into the room which caused the three potters to realise that they had left Albus and Hermione to awkwardly stand in the corner and chat whilst Ron just sat on his chair looking happy and goofy.

"Ron we would like you to stay with us at the manor and be our youngest son. We know you care about your actual parents a lot and we are not trying to replace them but we just want to have a chance at being your family. Plus this way you would get the chance to know Arthur and Molly. It wouldn't be the same as having them as your mum and dad but you would get to know them as a brother and sister."

"I'd love to. I know my mum and dad have passed away and as my grandparents you're the closest thing I have to parents here. I won't ever forget my mum and dad but I can accept you as my mum and dad too." To some people this may have been confusing but to almost everyone in the room it made perfect sense.

"That's better than we ever dared hope for Ron." Smiled Cedrella "and we know that you and Hermione are dating so we would like to invite you to live with us too Hermione." At this point Hermione hurled her at Cedrella and pulled her into a fierce hug. It was clear to everyone what her answer was.

The trio split off from the rest of the room for a few moments to make some plans. Each would go to their respective house and meet after three days in Diagon alley. They had decided to put all the money they brought with them in a joint volt. They would keep it that way until it was necessary to split it all three ways, or whatever the occasion called for. All these plans could wait because for the first time since the trio were eleven they were free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ok so I have literally written this with chickenpox blisters on my palms and fingers. I'm soo sorry it's late and if there are too many problems with it I will redo it. Just tell me in a review. Your all awesome :) thanks for reading. Ria x


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello again readers! I'm terribly sorry for the super late update but it took me a while to recover from the chicken pox. Along with that I suddenly became very busy so I started having very little time to write. I'm sorry. I promise to start updating more regularly. And I mean it this time :).

Thank you so very, very much for all the reviews and favourites and alert. I'm really happy about them. hint...hint.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine no matter how I wish it was.

Alright then, here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

James and Sirius said their goodbyes to Remus. They were both heading to Potter manor whilst Remus would be going back home to his mother. As Remus walked away the two boys started to look for Charlus and Dorea Potter but to their surprise they were nowhere to be found. Instead James spotted Tilly, a house elf of the Potter family, and began to walk toward her.

"Hello young Master James. Master and Mistress were called away to Hogwarts, sirs, and told Tilly to collect you and your friend at the platform, sir." The little elf was so excited to see her young master that she talked as fast as she could and nodded her head so fast that her ears began to shake. "I is very happy to see you master James. You has gotten thinner. I says and says to the master that Hogwarts elves don't feed the young master well but nooo... " she stressed the 'o' "no. Master doesn't listen to poor Tilly. I says again and again that Tilly should bring you food but master says that young master is fine." Tilly ranted, she had been with her master James since he was born and couldn't help fussing over him.

"its fine Tilly. I'm fine." James smiled. He had missed the motherly elf whilst he was in Hogwarts. "do you know why they are at Hogwarts?"

"No sir. We should go now. You and master Sirius can leave your trunks with Tilly sir. You go home through the floo. Tilly will bring them for you."

Sirius and James walked to ward the fire places on the platform. Sirius loved that little house elf. She always made him laugh with the way he fussed around James, plus she was a cracking cook.

The boys stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Potter manor. After unpacking and freshening up the boys were too into their conversation to notice that Dorea and Charlus had returned, bringing with them a stranger.

"James, Sirius! Can you guys come down here for a moment? There's something important to talk about." Charlus' voice interrupted the conversation.

"yes dad, just a second." James shouted back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs, Harry had sat down in the kitchen to wait for the situation to be explained to James. Or at least the explanation they had come up with. No one other than those who had been in the headmaster's office could know about their true origins. It would be too dangerous and really no one else needed to know. For that to work Harry had to change his middle name so it wouldn't be suspicious.<p>

* * *

><p>James walked towards the dining room feeling very worried. He knew that his parents had been to Hogwarts to see the headmaster but he wasn't sure why. From what he could remember he had done nothing that warranted a talk with his parents. Preparing himself for punishment he walked into the dining room quickly followed by Sirius. Whatever it was it couldn't be too bad since he couldn't even remember it.<p>

James walked to his mother and father. It didn't matter that he was about to get into trouble. After months of not seeing his parents all he wanted to do was hug them and he did just that. Sirius may not have been a son of Charlus and Dorea but he was still family through his relation to Dorea and thought of Charlus and Dorea as second parents. Sirius didn't merely hug Charlus and Dorea, he smothered them. Sirius loved his biological mother and father but couldn't help but feel more comfortable in the Potter household.

Sirius was Gryffindor whilst all of his immediate family were Slytherins. Though he was never told this Sirius couldn't help but think that his parents, particularly his mother, were disappointed that he wasn't in the house that were all in. It was even more obvious since his younger brother had started Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. It wasn't out right favouritism it was just little things like never cheering as happily when Gryffindor won the house cup or always supporting slytherin in Quidditch games between the two teams even though they has one son playing on each team. The fact that the Potters were a Gryffindor(Charlus)/Slytherin(Dorea) family made Sirius more comfortable and made him wanted to spend as much time in Potter manor as he could.

The boys sat down on the soft, cushiony chair and waited for Charlus to begin. The way Charlus paced did not help their nerves. They just couldn't figure out what they had done wrong.

"Well...boys, we have something very important to discuss. It may come as a shock to you but I hope you accept it and everything goes well." Charlus began.

"What is it dad? Has something happened?" James could tell that it had nothing to do with him being in trouble in school. That only made him more anxious. Was something wrong with his mom or dad? His brain was going frantic.

"Something major has happened but there is nothing wrong at all. Actually something great has happened. James you might be especially pleased with this as it solves one of your biggest issues. All I ask is if you are unhappy with what is going on you come to me and talk about it sensibly as opposed to lashing out. Is that ok?"

"Sure dad. Will you just tell us what's happening because your starting to worry me." James said as Sirius nodded.

"Well dear, there is someone here. The story generally revolves around him so I'm going to get him. I think its best that he's here whilst we explain." Dorea walked into the kitchen and emerged several seconds later with a man neither Sirius or James had ever seen before.

The stranger was tall, and from what James could tell well toned and muscled. He definitely wasn't bulging or anything but both James and Sirius could tell that the guy could take care of himself in a fight. His eyes were a vibrant deep green, far brighter than Charlus's light green eyes. The hair was what really caught the attention of James though. It was the exact same hair he had, and the exact same hair his father had, and grandfather. The jet black locks were as messy and dishevelled as they came but on the stranger they looked different; like they had been styled to be that way. James hair just looked like he hadn't bothered to brush his hair.

"James, Sirius, this is Harry." Dorea broke the silence.

Harry smiled slightly at the boys. It was an odd thing to see this father and godfather looking so young. He knew that they weren't the same people he knew but they were still his family. Harry pushed down the wave of nostalgia to greet them.

"Hi." It wasn't the best of things to say but it would do.

"This is very hard to explain to you so please bear with us." Charlus took a deep breath "it was a couple of months before you were born, James, and me and your mother were taking a holiday in France. The thing is we weren't alone. We had taken a child with us." Charlus saw James about to interrupt. "Please James wait till I finish. It's a very hard story for me to tell." At James nod he began to tell the fictitious story once more. It was the story they has come up with for the sudden appearance of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Anyways we were in France with a child. This child would be your older brother James. It was our first child. We were with the Weasleys and their youngest boy. The children were only a couple of months old and were a lot of hard work and we were very young. One night me, your mother, Septimus and Cedrella decided to go out for a meal and left the boys in the care of house elves. When we were out there was a fire in the house were staying in. The house was magic proofed because the boys had very strong accidental magic and we didn't want them to do anything that could hurt themselves or the house elves. The elves couldn't do anything to stop the fire and didn't want to leave because they wanted to protect the boys. All those elves died that night. When we came back the house was destroyed and no one was alive. You have to understand that we were devastated. That's why we didn't tell you about it. We blamed ourselves. We didn't want to tell you and upset you and make you hate us." Charlus said sadly. Even though the story wasn't true it related to some of his guilt for not being there for Harry in the world he was from.

"Dad I could never hate you. It wasn't your fault at all. You were just trying to do what was best for everyone. You don't deserve the guilt." James said. He felt so sorry for his parents for going through all of that. The small amount of anger he held for not being told vanished at the sight of his mother and father's anguished faces. He could tell that it hurt them to talk about it.

"Thank you." Charlus said with a smile.

"You may be wondering why we are telling you this now. A couple of weeks ago we got some information. About two boys, two seventeen year old boys with black and ginger hair who just suddenly turned up at a old wizards when they were only babies. It happened on the same night as the fire. It took us a while to investigate but we found out that the wizard died when the boys were fifteen. It took us a while but when we met the boys we were sure that they were ours. Ours and the Weasley's. We even did a inheritance test to be sure." Dorea let the boys take in what she was saying.

"Are you saying what I think your saying mum? I have an older brother? Who is he? Where is he?" James had completely forgotten the stranger who came in earlier with his mother. He was too excited and so happy for his parents. James knew they wanted more children and were unable to have them.

"Calm down James! Yes that is exactly what your mother is saying. You do have an older brother. And to answer your last question he is right here. We just introduced you but if it helps I will do it again." James was so confused until he saw his father walk towards the man he had forgotten about.

"James Aiden Potter, meet your older brother, Harrison Evander Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!<strong>

**A/N:** Sirius's past and the behaviour of his parents is because Voldemort never existed so none of them became death eaters. There is still a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor but not anywhere near the level it's at in cannon. The houses are competitive with each other but people in Slytherin are not seen as evil nor are the Gryffindor's portrayed as perfect. The black's still use darker magic but are not evil because intent is what makes the wizard good or bad.

Harry's middle name Evander means good man.

James's middle name Aiden means full of fire.

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it :) please review. I shall love you forever if you do. I'm sorry for the late update but I will try to update faster from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **hello again readers. I am back with another chapter. See I promised to update faster than I had before and I am :) aren't I trustworthy? I am so so so happy with the reception the last chapter got. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. You make me happy.

Do you know what would make me even happier? More reviews! Yes I am a selfish, selfish girl. Don't judge me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

**Actually a serious question:** If you owned something that you could write fanfics for, would you?

That just came to my mind as I was writing the disclaimer. I think it be cool to have something public but write for it anonymously just to see what people would think of it without anything getting in the way. Sorry for my random rant. I would like to know what you think of it though.

**IMPORTANT:** IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AND WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE WAS INTERESTED. IF YOU ARE PM ME PLEASE :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

There was a silence in the room. Harry, wanting to stop the awkwardness, felt the need to say something. Anything to get a conversation going.

"Everyone calls me Harry though."

James still hadn't said anything. He just stood up from his place and walked over to the older boy. James was filled with awe and confusion and love; even though he hadn't known the other boy long he could tell that he was family. It was odd. James couldn't understand how he could care about someone when he had just met them, and he could tell that even if he and Harry were not brothers he would still like the boy. Harry had something about him that made you care and made you love him. There was a warmth and strength that surrounded the older teen that made you believe he would be kind to you and protect you. Though James had never had a sibling (other than friends he loved like brothers) he could tell that Harry would be the perfect older brother.

A part of his mind rebelled against these thoughts though telling him that he didn't know what the older teen was like and that his parents would care about him less now that they had their missing child, their first born, back. Intellectually James knew that that wasn't true, that his parents loved him the same and that not much would change. With that he pushed down his negative feelings and put his hand out.

"I'm James," he said with a small smile whilst the other boy shook his hand, "it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as awkward I just don't know what to say. Oddly enough I've never been taught how to greet a long lost brother," he said with a grin.

"I know. You'd think someone would tell you what's appropriate to say in these types of situations. They teach you how to make a pineapple tap dance, which by the way will never ever be useful to you, but they fail to tell you the proper etiquette for greeting a brother you have never met before. That, my dear brother, is why you never use anything you learn in school in life. Because they tend to leave life out of it and teach you random crap. Other than the magic. That part is good. I use that." Harry babbled. He had no idea why the words that were coming out of his mouth were coming out of his mouth. Seriously. He needed to stop.

Charlus chuckled whilst Dorea gave a chastising but still amused look to Harry. Sirius was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening so he said nothing. Plus he thought that this was a family moment and didn't want to jump in.

"Don't pay attention to your brother James. School is good. He is just kidding around. He was the top of his year in his old school and was a defence prodigy." There was hint of pride in Dorea's tone as she said that. Technically what she said was true. Harry was very advanced in defensive and offensive magic and could do magic like the patronus charm since he was thirteen. Also sharing a mind with Voldemort had had some advantages; on Voldemort's death much of his knowledge was transferred to Harry. All Harry needed was a trigger for a certain subject and he would get all the information Voldemort had on it, in his head. Harry could easily be the best student at Hogwarts as he could now rival Dumbledore on magical knowledge. Obviously he was nowhere near Dumbledore's level but with training he could reach it. He didn't understand all the information because he wasn't the one who learned it. It was a strange thing, but Harry was used to strange things. "You better not be getting in to trouble this year. Harry has a relatively clean school record." Dorea said.

"Because I rarely ever got caught." Harry murmured with a smirk. James snickered whilst Dorea sighed exasperatedly.

"Will stop encouraging your brother in his rule breaking, Harry?"

"I encouraged nothing. Stop ruining my image mum." He exclaimed with a teasing smile and then turned his voice into a stage whisper as he said "I want him to think I'm a cool rebellious sort of guy."

"Doing well in school is better than being cool." Dorea said. She could tell Harry was joking but as a mother she needed to tell him anyways.

"I know mum. I was only kidding. I liked Beauxbatons and I'm sure I'll like Hogwarts too. Plus if you're really awesome you can be cool and do well in school." Harry was beginning to sound like a kids TV program so he thought it was best to just stop talking.

"I'm sure you will dear." Dorea knew Harry had considered Hogwarts his home so she didn't argue any more. There was a sad tone in Harry's voice that made her heart melt.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I have Ron and 'Mione with me. It wouldn't be right without them." he smiled genuinely then. Hogwarts really wouldn't have been the same without Ron and Hermione.

"Who are Ron and Hermione?" asked James, eager to be in the conversation again.

"They're my best friends. Ron is the youngest Weasley and Hermione is his girlfriend. They're my brother and sister in all but blood."

Sirius felt like this would be a good time to include himself in the conversation. They were speaking about best friends; he was James's best friend. I't seemed to fit

"Speaking of, I think you forgot about little old me here." Sirius added with a dramatic sob, "I thought you loved me!"

Everyone turned to look at Sirius and chuckled.

"We couldn't forget about you even if we wanted to Sirius." asked Charlus with a smile.

"Of course not, Padfoot. You never shut up. It doesn't matter where we are your voice is always in our heads. Makes it hard to forget you no matter how hard I try!" James added teasingly.

"Honestly boys!" Dorea sighed sounding eerily like Hermione. "Sirius your just as much a part of this family as I am. We would never forget you. We even called you downstairs because we wanted you to find out about Harry with James. You're part of the family." Dorea said with concern. She knew that Sirius was never paid much attention to at home and couldn't bear to think that he thought himself an outsider in their home.

"It's fine aunt Dorea. I was only joking. I know you haven't forgotten about me. How could you? I'm unforgettable."

"And modest too."

"Anyways, Harry, meet Sirius Black. He's my best friend. We call him Padfoot." James decided it was time to make some form of introduction. It was so odd to have a brother. He wasn't sure how to act around Harry or what he could say or what he shouldn't say.

Sirius walked up to Harry and shook his hand. He was nervous. What if Harry didn't like him? Sirius and James had always been best friends, like brothers, but now that James had a real brother he didn't know if James would still hang around with him as much as before. If Harry didn't like him, could that change the friendship he and James had? He decided not to worry too much about it; Harry had given no indication that he didn't like Sirius. Plus Harry seemed like a decent sort of guy. Sirius was sure that even if he had a problem with him he wouldn't bring it between him and James. Sirius wasn't even sure why he was so worried. Normally he was quite confident about these sorts of things. Then he realised that meeting Harry was different than meeting a random person on the street. Harry was becoming a part of his second family. What he thought of Sirius actually mattered.

Harry was having some similar feelings. He was so nervous about meeting the people that were in essence his father and godfather. It didn't matter that they weren't the same people he knew, Harry still wanted them to like and accept him. It had gone fairly well so far. James was a little awkward but what could you expect? He had just been told that he had an older brother he never knew about. It was a bit easier to get to know James. After all he had never really known him in the future and though he loved him there wasn't as much pressure on him to connect with James straight away. Sirius was a different matter. Though he had only known the man in the future for two years before he died, Harry had already made a connection with him. Even though thousands of wizards and witches called Harry their saviour, Sirius was Harry's saviour. He was the one that offered him an out from the Dursleys and accepted him no matter what. Harry didn't think he would be able to function normally if Sirius was to hate or even dislike him in this time. He was the one person Harry needed the acceptance of.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Sirius." Harry shook his hands whilst grinning like a fool. "I've heard a lot about you from mum and dad."

"All good things I hope." Sirius said whilst sending a mock threatening look to Charlus and Dorea.

"Yup. I've been preparing for two little brothers instead of just one. They've told me your a part of the family and from what I can see its true." Harry just said this with hopes of being able to get to know Sirius better. Also people had been reassuring Sirius that he belonged there since Harry had arrived and so Harry thought that a little comment from him would drive the point in to Sirius's head. After all, as far as Sirius knew, he was a stranger with no reason to lie.

The rest of the night just continued with idle chatter. It was hard to believe that all of this had happened in the space of a few hours. It felt more like a few days. But in those couple of hours Harry had gained a new family, met his old family and found out that for once he could live life like a normal boy of his age. He could play Quidditch all day with Ron or go out into the magical world alone and he would never have to fear Voldemort coming for him or his loved ones again. And when he left school he could get any job he wanted without the pressure of the press and general wizard kind's expectations. Heck, he could even not get a job and just enjoy his life and money. The thing that made him the happiest was the fact that he could go out into the world and find a person he loved. No fear of them only being with him for the fame or for his fortune. He would be just Harry; a man with flaws and strengths. A man without the stigma of the title 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or the 'chosen one' or the 'attention seeking, fame obsessed, scar-head'.

Later that night Harry fell asleep with the thought 'life is good' floating in his head.

* * *

><p>AN: so what did you think? I wasn't too happy with this chapter but I found it very hard to write so I just left it as it was.

Do you think I should redo this chapter? If so tell me in a review.

Love Ria xxx

If you read this straight after it was posted I'm so sorry for all the mistakes. I went through and corrected them. Tell me if you spot any though and I will correct it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **hello again readers. Here is another chapter. I am very sorry it took so long but it took me while to figure out how to go from where id left it at last chapter. I'm extremely happy with everyone who reviewed. I'm so sorry that I didn't send a reply back to all your reviews this chapter. I normally try to but I just couldn't this time. I hope you forgive me and review again. I am actually astounded that you there were so many alerts and favs after the last chapter and I would just like to thank you for that.

Also none answered my question which is quite saddening. I was very interested in knowing what you thought. Oh well, I suppose I shall survive anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

A normal person would find the way Harry found himself waking up to be rather odd but fortunately Harry had a lot of experience in that area so he merely found himself pleasantly surprised with a sight he had never thought he would see. A rather tall gangly house elf, who for some reason was wearing formal dress robes, was simply standing next to his bed. If that itself wasn't strange the fact that he was waving and smiling creepily at Harry made it so. Despite Harry's belief that he was quite calm his body, traitorous as it was, decided to recoil and give out a peculiar high pitched sound. The giant house elf seemed to be having a seizure of some form and making chocking noises. Harry was quite concerned. That is until the elf raised his arms and grabbed his own ears and pulled. For a second Harry though that he had witnessed an elf decapitate himself but much to his relief and shock Harry saw the face of James Potter, his new brother, laughing like a mad man. Sirius, also laughing, revealed himself from behind the door and walked further into the room.

"You should see your face right now. Honestly it may be one of the best things I've ever seen." James said. Sirius still hadn't calmed himself and was literally on the floor with laughter.

"I asked you to wake your brother for breakfast half an hour ago James. From what I've learned through years of experience it doesn't require formal wear or an elf mask. I honestly cannot comprehend how you thought that the best way to wake him was by giving the boy a heart attack. How do you even come up with these sorts of ideas?" Dorea had somehow appeared at the door in full chastising mother mode. Harry could only assume that his girlish scream had alarmed her. To be honest it had kind of alarmed him.

"But mum I had to. Otherwise Harry would feel terribly left out. All family members and friends have been pranked at least once. It had to done."

Harry who had only just gotten over his surprise and confusion decided to butt in with a "Good morning."

"Morning." Replied James and Sirius simultaneously.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well? I hope these too didn't disturb you too badly this morning."

"I slept great thanks. And the fact that I saw a giant house elf made up for James' method of waking someone up. I know it wasn't real but it was an interesting sight still."

"Right then. Do you want to come down for breakfast now? Afterwards we will go down to Diagon Alley to get you some stuff."

"I'll be down in a few minutes but you really don't need to get me anything. I have everything I need."

"Don't be silly. We want to buy you things, even if you don't need them. think of it as a way to repay you for all the Christmases and birthdays we missed. All parents should be allowed to spoil their children."

"You never say that to me! Its always 'no, it's too much' or 'you already have one like it'. Favouritism? I think so." James cried indignantly.

Dorea merely raised an eyebrow. "You're already too spoilt and this isn't favouritism. You have everything you need and want and we do buy you new things and gadgets when they arrive but there has to be a limit. There are people in the world who don't have a fraction of what you have. You ought be grateful and remember that. I swear this attitude is all your fathers fault. He spoilt you too much."

"Merlin mum, keep your hair on. I was only joking. I get that I'm a pretty lucky person but we can afford it so why shouldn't I get things I want?"

Harry was just sitting there feeling quite awkward but also getting slowly more annoyed at James. It frustrated Harry to hear his da...brother speak the way he was. The way Harry had grown up had taught him compassion for those who didn't have much. After all Harry had lived with the bare minimum from his first to eleventh birthday. It would have taken only one person who cared to change that. Surely all the neighbours saw the abuse Harry suffered and heard all the viscous rumours about him spread by the Dursleys and if one person had reported that to the authorities' maybe it would have stopped. The problem though was the fact that no one cared enough. The Dursleys had enough money to provide for both the children in their care so everyone assumed that they did. Harry just couldn't stand James blasé attitude towards money and his lack of care for those that didn't have much of it.

"That's a horrid attitude to have James. What if one day you didn't have money to support and fund your every whim? In a couple of years you're going to have to work and support yourself. How will you cope then? If our parents didn't give you excess money and let you stand on your own feet you wouldn't have this sort of attitude. Actually if you all would give me a few minutes to get dressed and come downstairs I have a suggestion regarding this general issue."

"Harry is right James. You ought listen to him. And ok Harry. Don't take too long."

"I won't."

And with that Dorea and James walked out the room. Sirius had already slipped out when he heard the origins of the money/compassion argument coming on.

Harry quickly dressed himself in some worn jeans and a plain white T-shirt and made his way to the dining room where the rest of the family was sat. A house elf who's name Harry could not remember asked him about his breakfast preferences and set out to prepare the coffee, toast and butter Harry had requested.

Addressing his parents Harry said: "What I heard this morning actually shocked me and to be honest I have no idea why you have let James believe everything is so simple and everything in life will just be given to him when he asks for it. It's not only a really unbecoming way to behave but it can affect his future and adult life far too much and not in a good way."

"what are you talking about Harry?" Charlus asked having no idea of the morning's occurrences. After a few minutes of explanation from Dorea and James commenting that he actually too bad and that everyone was exaggerating, Charlus began to wonder if he had spoiled his son too much and thinking further of it Charlus decided that Dorea and Harry were right. His excitement at becoming a father and the knowledge that Dorea was unable to have any more children had made him want to give his only child everything he could but had distracted him from the detrimental effect that this would have on James' character. "I see that you two have a point and I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier Dory, dear. What do you suggest we do Harry."

"Why do you have to do anything?" James said but was ignored. It was time that James learned that he couldn't get his own way all the time.

Sirius just sat there and wondered about this whole argument. He knew that he too was like James but he could see where this attitude would possibly be seen as unflattering by others. Also something deep inside made Sirius want to make Harry proud. He had no clue why, but that was just how he felt. Maybe it was because he finally had someone who was like an older brother to him and was a person with more authority than him who was the type of person Sirius hoped to be like. Sure Charlus could also be classed as one of those people but the age difference made him more out of reach than Harry was. He hadn't known Harry for long but there was a initial feeling of goodness and safety you got when you were around him. Sirius knew he wasn't making any sense so he just decided to stop that train of thought.

"I suggest that you send James out to work in a muggle charity. He won't be payed for working there obviously as it's a volunteer thing but instead of giving him an allowance for doing absolutely nothing you should use the charity work as a way for him to earn the pocket money."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I know it was kind of short but I wanted to post something. Sorry it was so late. I will try to update faster. Ria xxx.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey again. I'm sorry for the late updates. I've been far too busy and haven't been able to update. It's mostly been due to the January exams and studying but I have more free time to write now. I really appreciate all the alerts, favourites and reviews that this story has gotten so thank you :).

**Please Read:** I don't mean to nag but I really would appreciate some comments/reviews on this story. It's got a lot of hits/alerts/favourites but not many reviews in comparison. I don't mind if what you want to say is a criticism or ideas on how you think I should develop the plot because either is helpful to my writing. So if you enjoy this leave a review please and if you find any annoying mistake or want to comment on my general writing skill leave a review also please. Give me something to work with.

This chapter will be pretty short but I will update again this week. Maybe even today or tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me. I'm only playing with her characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

"WHAT?" James exclaimed.

He was stunned. He actually could not believe what Harry was suggesting. Why should he have to work when his parents had enough money to give him? Especially work for free and with muggles too. It was stupid. James didn't want to do extra work to get the same amount of money that his parents would give him anyways. And what gave Harry the right to tell him what to do anyways. He might be his brother but he couldn't just force him to do things he didn't want to do.

"I said you should go and work for a muggle charity to earn your allowance." Harry replied simply.

"Why? That's not fair." James was ignored this time. It seemed that everyone, other than James, knew why he had to and everyone thought it was perfectly fair. Even James himself knew in the back of his mind that he was acting like a spoilt brat. It wasn't like he didn't care about other, less fortunate people; it just didn't affect him so he never thought too much about it. James could just guess that this wasn't a battle that he was going to win though. He knew his mother probably thought it was a good idea and his dad wouldn't go against her to let James of the hook this time, especially as Harry was there too. Now that Harry was technically the family heir he had more authority than James and he seemed unafraid to use it. Since there was really no chance of him getting his own way on this subject James decided that he would just do as he was told. It would save him a lot of trouble in the long run.

"That's an interesting thought, Harry, but why does it have to be a muggle charity? There are plenty of worthy causes in our world." Asked Charlus. He could understand the thought process behind everything but that detail.

"It's simple really. James is the pureblood son of a prominent family. He is sure to get some special treatment no matter where he goes in the wizarding world and that really contradicts the point we are trying to make." Harry said knowing that James was not too happy with what he was saying but not really caring. This was for James's own good; after all there would be no war here and nothing to mature James. That was a good thing because James could have a happier and longer life, but at the same time it was clear that without the war he would not be half the man he could become. He needed to mature and learn compassion.

"That's a great idea Harry." Beamed Dorea then turned to Sirius. "I know we have no authority over you Sirius, but I really hope you consider going with James. I only suggest it because I love you like a son and I want you to grow up to be the greatest possible person you can be." She knew that Sirius was a bit more humble than her son, even though that wasn't saying much, but she knew that Sirius could be just as immature and thoughtless as James when provoked. She could tell that if he learned to be less judgmental and maybe stopped acting so arrogant when with other people he would get farther in life. Plus she knew James would be much less likely to protest if Sirius did it too. Call her selfish but Dorea was a Slytherin though and through; when the opportunity presented itself for her to help Sirius improve his character and have her son complain less she couldn't help herself.

"That would be great idea Sirius. I know you and James must hate me for saying this but even though I haven't known you two for long I know you are amazing people and taking a couple of hours a week to help those less fortunate than yourselves will honestly change you for better. Plus the girls, or the boys if you're more into them, love the sensitive, generous sort." Said Harry with a wink.

"I suppose I can try it." Sirius murmured with a small smile. It made him happier than he could express that Dorea thought of him as a son and that Harry cared about him too. It was odd to think that he had begun to care about Harry's opinion of him after only knowing the older boy for a day. Sirius could only guess that Harry's relation to the potters had affected his need to be approved of.

James not wanting to be outdone by his best friend said "I guess I will do it too. But I die from being overworked I will haunt you forever." James took a pause. "Oh... and I don't hate you Harry. I'm not happy about it but I don't hate you."

"I'm proud of you. Both of you. It's nice to see you two do this." Charlus laid a hand on the shoulders of Sirius and James.

"Thanks James. All I want you to do is try and I'm glad you will do it too Sirius. I promise that it won't be hard labour your doing. It will just be something that can help open your eyes to the issues that other, less fortunate people have and make you realise that your life is pretty great."

"Now enough with the mushy stuff. Let's get to Diagon alley already."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so very sorry that this is so short. I did this in a very short amount of time because I've been having my January exams and haven't had time to do anything but to study. I'll try to update again this weekend. PLEASE REVIEW. Ria xxx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry it's so late and that's all I can say. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and alerts. It makes me feel special. :)

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to JK Rowling despite how much I wish I owned it. But I love her too much to be bitter over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Flooing to Diagon alley was an experience for Harry as always. The sensations that the floo caused were never fun for Harry. You would think that after years of magical travel he would get used to, or even comfortable with, the methods but harry guessed that his innate need to defy normality and be a generally awkward sort of person made him forever uncomfortable with all forms of magical travel other than flying.

It, of course, went much better than his first experience of flooing. He actually came out of the fireplace almost soot free and completely upright which was nothing less than a rare and momentous occasion. It was odd actually when he compared this moment to one so long ago when Harry was only twelve and standing in the Burrow surrounded by a loving family of redheads. He was now much older and everything had changed but Harry had that same feeling again - that he actually belonged, that he was with family.

Dorea would never replace Mrs. Weasley, the woman who had taken him into her family and loved and protected him unconditionally, but Harry could sense the same maternal love from her. Dorea was nothing like Molly but Harry knew she was just as great a mother. James and Sirius were just like the Weasley twins but more free and, sadly, less compassionate. After all the twins had come from a poor family and were more sympathetic to other people feelings and issues that the privileged James and Sirius were. Plus the twins had put their mischievous streak to use and had made a successful business out of it where as the marauders (maybe with the exception of Remus) had used their creativity for malicious pranks and sometimes nasty attacks toward those they disliked. Charlus was different though. He didn't remind Harry of one particular person; he was more like a mixture of quite a few people Harry used to know. Mr. Weasley for one, the future Sirius and for some odd yet completely logical reason Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry..." Sirius said becoming concerned for the older boy who had spaced out. "Harry, are you okay?"

"What?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry I wasn't really paying attention. What were you saying?"

"Nothing really. Just wondering if you were alright."

"Oh, I'm fine. I was thinking about something and got distracted." Harry said with a bit of a smile.

"Well Harry, I don't know if you've been here before but since you haven't been here with me I welcome you to - Sirius, drum roll please- Diagon alley." James exclaimed exuberantly as Sirius made a peculiar spluttering noise.

Dorea and Charlus looked at each other knowingly and gave discreet smirks as they stepped out of the pub and into the alley. They knew the boys would get along brilliantly and it was good to see James having a role model. They only hoped all the good and the happiness would last. Neither of them would be able to handle and harm on the boys specially after seeing what Harry had gone through in his earlier life.

For Harry the trip to the ever familiar Diagon alley was becoming stranger by the second. The leaky cauldron looked just the same but the vibe was very different to what Harry was used to. Sure, in his first and second years it had been fairly busy but even then it wasn't such a bustling and full business. During Harry's third year at Hogwarts though both the leaky cauldron and Diagon alley had changed dramatically. The wizarding population were too afraid to leave their houses and only came shopping in big and well known areas for essentials. Third year was when all the fear had started, when most of the wizarding world thought that Voldemort's most loyal servant had escaped from Azkaban, and it had escalated year by year after that. By the time Harry had actually defeated Voldemort Diagon alley was almost completely shut down. The curfew didn't help either.

Everything seemed new and everyone seemed content. He could still spot the normal old stores in the alley like Olivander's wand shop, Madame Malkins and the magical menagerie. There were newer more different stores too. Stores that sold muggle technology altered to function with magic and stores that specialised in muggle memorabilia; things that Harry never expected to see back in his own time. Harry assumed that without Voldemort there to spread hate it was easier for wizards to coexist with muggles as well as use muggle inventions to better their own society.

Harry was wrenched out of his deep thoughts by his growling stomach. They hadn't been out long and had barely been in any shops but Harry was starving already. After being denied food so often as a child Harry found that he really, really loved food. Not as much as Ron as that would be truly frightening but nowadays Harry would eat whenever he was hungry until he wasn't anymore. He especially loved food he hadn't cooked himself. He was an alright cook he guessed but he really didn't like the task too much. Anyone would lose their fondness of cooking if they were forced to do it for an ungrateful family, who didn't even feed him properly, since he was old enough to reach the stove.

"Hey can we go back to the leaky cauldron?" Harry asked rather suddenly. "I'm going to have to get some sustenance if I want to continue this shopping trip."

Looking at his watch Charlus replied "Sure. Actually it's best if we go right now because I got an owl from Mrs. Lupin asking if Remus could stay at ours for the first two weeks or so of the summer and I said yes. He should be meeting us at the leaky in a quarter of an hour or so. Sorry I forgot to tell you about it James and Sirius. What with the excitement of everything it just slipped my mind."

"Moony is coming? Great!" Said Sirius with a very bright smile then turned his head to Harry. "You're going to love Remus Harry. He's the third and last member of our group. Well we have other friends too and I'm missing out the girls group but... well never mind. He's the third and last member of the marauders."

"Yeah, he's like the brains of our group." James added with what Harry could only describe as a somewhat deranged grin. "The Marauders - together for the summer."

"Boys, if you blow any part of my house up again, I swear I'll... well you don't want to know what I'll do." Dorea warned with a strict face which cracked to show a small smile at the end of the sentence.

"They've really blown up the house before?" Harry whispered to Charlus.

"Just the kitchen area. They were trying to bake some form of cake that made whoever had a bit out of it suddenly gain a lot of weight and keep it on for a couple of hours. The charms they'd added to the cake reacted with the baking powder and heat and it caused a bit of an explosion. Thank Merlin for the anti-fire charms on the house or else it could have been much worse than a few burned eyebrows."

"So the message of that story is to never let the troublesome trio near fire?"

"Pretty much. Especially if they have their wands on them."

"Noted."

As the family walked further and entered the pub Harry walked to the counter to bring back some drinks whilst the others left to go find a table.

"What can I get you, lad?" the bar man asked. Harry was shocked to find Tom looking just as he had in his time and still working at the leaky. It was nice to have some constants.

"Can I please get a large lemonade, three large butterbeers, and a regular cup of tea?"

"Coming right up. That'll be four galleons and five sickles thank you. You can go back to your table lad, I'll bring the drinks over."

"Thanks." Harry said as he walked away. "Can you please take food orders at the table? I couldn't remember everyone's orders."

"It's fine lad." Tom replied with toothy grin.

Harry sat down at the table satisfied that his food would be there soon. "The drinks will be here in a minute and he'll take our orders then too." As he talked Harry looked down and noticed an odd stain on his shoe which just did not look right. Harry wasn't a particularly vein person but he didn't like to walk around scruffily. Like the food clothing had become an issue for him mostly due to his childhood. He was forced to wear old and massive clothes which made people at his muggle school judge and ostracize him. Now that Harry had the money and the freedom to spend it he chose harry refused to look like a person who had never seen a mirror before. He wasn't bothered about how expensive the clothes were or what brands they were. Hell, he knew nothing about fashion and did not really wish to learn but Harry liked his clothes to fit well, be fairly new and clean. Harry would not have cared if the thing on his shoe was just a stain but after noticing that it was actually owl droppings he really couldn't ignore the thing.

Excusing himself Harry left for the bathroom and asked the others to order him the special of the day when Tom arrived to take orders. He then proceeded to the bath room and took his time cleaning his shoes. Giving his reflection an onceover to make sure he looked okay, he turned to leave.

Suddenly he stumbled backwards as he felt another body collide into his. Harry looked down to see a fair haired young man on the floor looking at him with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><span>AN: How did you like it? This was mostly a filler chapter but hey I promise you exciting things are happening in the next. Which by the way I already have written completely. It just needs editing and it should be out in the next few days :).

So a bit about the pairings. The only ones I have for certain are:

Harry/Lucius,

Ron/Hermione

And Sirius/Remus.

There are other pairings I'm considering that I'm not too sure about so I would like a bit of advice for who these people should be paired with. I have some ideas but the people I haven't decided for are these listed below. Any suggestions?

Severus, Lily and James.

**READ: I would also like to say that I'm so happy with the increase in the reviews and so I want to offer the 123rd reviewer **(realistic but random number- I hope)** a oneshot of their choice. This isn't just for this chapter even though it would be brilliant to reach that many reviews **(It would mean like 33 reviews for this chapter) **it is****just the general review number 123 that gets its own oneshot no matter how many chapters it would take for me to actually reach that number reviews. I've never done a oneshot before so it will be a new thing for me. I will message the 123rd reviewer and ask about the details so please don't write it in the review :). On a completely random note, if anyone has any suggestions or advice about where they think this fic should go tell me in a review. I'm not saying I'll change my plot completely but I am willing to consider good ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I have no excuses. Thank you for the amazing amounts of reviews. They made my heart swell.

**As some of you may have noticed I have changed my pen name from SuperCoolCow to ImperialChaos. Years ago when I first made this account I never thought I would actually write anything so I just chose a random name which I didn't like much to be honest. At the beginning this account was only made so I could put stories on alert. Now that I have began to write on here I wanted to use a pen name I personally like more so I wouldn't be embarrassed to tell others what my pen name on here actually was. I actually came up with it when I saw two random words in an article and was like "huh, they sound rather good together."**

**Disclaimer:** Harry and peeps do not belong to me. Reading that over makes me sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Harry asked the fallen boy. "Do you need any help?"

The boy just sat on the floor in what seemed like a state of shock. Harry trying to be helpful leaned down to help the kid up but as soon as he was on his feet again the boy stumbled causing Harry to catch him in his arms. By this time Harry was sure that all the blood this mystery youth had was relocating to his face.

On the second thought the face was actually rather familiar to Harry. Upon further inspection he noticed that the boy staring up at him was in fact a younger, less shabby Remus Lupin. This so far was the oddest and perhaps most disconcerting meeting for Harry. He had been prepared to meet all the others and was given plenty of warning to ready himself before hand. This however was a surprise and seeing someone like Lupin, who Harry had been very close to, threw Harry for a few moments.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to collide with you like that. Are you okay?" Harry paused trying to get some form of a reply from Lupin. When no respond came he felt it appropriate to add: "if I don't get an answer sometime within the next few seconds I'm going to go ahead and assume you have somehow been injured in the collision slash fall and apparate us to st. Mungos."

That seemed to snap the boy out of his daze as he hastened to remove himself from Harry's arms, only to blush some more when he realised that he had stood in the arms of a stranger for what (he was sure) was an inappropriate amount of time.

"I'm fine...er... I mean I'm sorry. I'm fine thank you. No need for a hospital. Sorry! I just didn't see you and we crashed and... oh sorry. I'm babbling." Remus had no clue why he was behaving the way he was. Normally he was far calmer and a great deal more articulate.

Harry chuckled. It was odd to see the always composed Lupin act so nervous and young. But at the same time it was kind of nice. In his time he has never really seen Lupin be carefree or worry free. There was always something troubling him: his curse, the war, Sirius's death. It was nice to see Lupin act like a typical teenager.

"It's perfectly fine. There is no need to be sorry." He said with a smile.

"Well thank you anyways. For helping me up. And sorry for falling on you again. Really I'm not normally this clumsy. Sorry. Thanks." Remus replied disjointedly.

"Seriously it's perfectly alright. I'm happy to..."

"Harry? Are you in here? Mom sent us to see what was taking you so long." The loud voice of James interrupted Harry.

James and Sirius waked further in to the men's room to see their best friend with a bright blush standing opposite Harry. James was rather disappointed that Harry and Remus had met before he had the chance to introduce them. He had actually been looking forward to announcing his brother to his friend. All though from the look on Moony's face James thought that he might still have a chance to do just that. The poor boy looked very confused. It was most likely that Harry hadn't introduced himself yet.

Sirius on the other hand couldn't really formulate a thought. From his view Harry and Remus seemed quite cosy and familiar and for some reason that just didn't sit right with Sirius. Harry's face lit up when he looked at Remus and the other boy could not be blushing more if he tried. Sirius couldn't help but be suspicious of the two as from what he could see the boys were interested in each other, as in a way that they wanted to be more than friends interested, and that just made Sirius feel uneasy. He wasn't sure why he didn't like the thought but he supposed he was just protective of his Moony when it came to a romance. After all it wasn't often that the other boy dated and when he did it was never serious as Remus always tried to keep a distance due to 'his furry little problem' so Sirius (as the more experienced of the two) took it upon himself to look out for his best friend in the romance department and if that meant scaring off some –all- of the people he thought were not good enough for his Remy then he was happy to oblige. Sirius had a feeling that he couldn't do that to Harry and for some reason that made him rather sad which was odd. Harry seemed to be a good guy but to Sirius he just wasn't the right guy for Remus.

Contrary to what Sirius thought was the situation the feelings that Remus had for Harry were not at all romantic. In fact it was more familial than anything else. As soon as Remus had touched Harry his inner wolf had recognised the boy as pack which had thrown him greatly because he hadn't the smallest clue who the other boy was. Why would he consider a person he had never met before as someone that important to him? That mixed with embarrassment of bumping into him caused Remus to behave in an entirely different manner than he normally would, not to mention the excessive blushing. The surprise that James and Sirius knew the other boy however elevated his curiosity.

Harry smiled at James. "I'm fine. I just ran into someone on my way out."

It was odd for Harry to be standing here with the three marauders. After all the last time he was in such a situation he was walking to his death accompanied by the spirits of the deceased marauders. He could not be happier or more thankful that the situation was so entirely different this time.

"How do you know each other?" Asked Remus.

"Well Moony dearest, allow me to introduce you to Harrison Evander Potter: my newly discovered older brother." James exclaimed with a Cheshire grin.

"Oh so he's your ol... what? Since when have you had a brother James? Because I'm sure that I would have noticed a sibling of yours after all these years."

"Well that's why I said he was a newly discovered brother. Long story short my parents had him a year before me and thought he died in a house fire. Turns out he didn't. Isn't that great?"

"If you are all finished talking about me as if I'm not here I would like to be introduced to the last of the marauders properly." Harry stated, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I don't seem to be able to do anything right today. I'm Remus Lupin. It's great to meet you even though it's a massive surprise. I really didn't mean to be so inconsiderate it's just that everything is such a shock."

"It's alright. It isn't that big of a deal. Getting talked at or about is just something that irks me. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Harry said with a gentle smile trying to reassure the boy that he wasn't that offended by the whole issue.

Remus was glad that he hadn't done anything to upset the older Potter yet. Not only was Harry a close family member to one of his best friends he was also part of Remus's pack and as odd as it seemed he didn't want to start on the wrong foot with someone who clearly was going to be in his life for a while.

"So is everyone just fond of standing here in a bathroom or can we go eat? Because I for one an starving." Announced Harry.

"Are you alright Sirius? You suddenly seem down." Asked James quietly as the grouped walked back to the table.

"I'm fine mate, thanks for asking." Sirius brooded.

"Whatever you say padfoot. You just don't seem fine."

"It's nothing, really."

* * *

><p>Back at the table the food had arrived and the conversation was flowing everybody wanted to know more about Harry but often times it was very hard for Harry to try talk about a ficticous past life. Talking about a man who had supposedly raised him and Ron almost seemed like a betrayal to the deceased Weasleys who Harry had considered his real family. Sure they were by no means perfect, but neither was Harry and their personalities had blended perfectly. Mrs. Weasley was loud, forceful and mothered Harry a bit too much but Harry needed someone to care for him enough do all that. Growing up in a neglectful home had made Harry less alert to his own needs and the expectations of the wizarding world had made him forget his age. Mrs. Weasley was always there to remind him of those things. The twins gave him the gift of laughter when he was too deep in his own teenage angst. Mr. Weasley was the gentle yet caring man who despite his low income never hesitated to include him in the family and try to provide for him too. His seventeenth birthday had been a testament to that. They had given him a family watch and treated him just as they did the other members of their family and for that Harry could never be more appreciative. It was odd to think the only Weasley he had left now was Ron: his best friend, his brother.<p>

* * *

><p>With the meal done the family plus two friends set out into Diagon alley once more. The plan was to separate into two groups and separate to get individual things done first and then rejoin for shops that the entire group needed to visit. With that in mind Dorea accompanied James, Sirius and Remus to the joke shop whilst Harry and Charlus decided to visit Gringotts to sort out Harry's finances as well as add him to the family vault.<p>

Entering Gringotts Harry was never happier to know that these goblins had no clue about the theft of the cup. Goblins had always wanted respect from wizards and equal treatment and though they were on decent terms with Harry in his own time most goblins were always suspicious of the boy and refused to leave him in any area of the bank alone. It was nice to not be constantly watched by the bankers every time he set foot in the establishment.

Looking around Gringotts Harry could see that there was not much difference between the bank of his time and the current one. There was still the same sense of opulence and riches. There was still the same sense of impatience coming from the goblins. Among the gold however there was a spec of silver that caught Harry's eye; a head of a cane, shaped like a snake, with encrusted jewels that Harry has once believed he would never see again. And attached to that cane was a tall blond man who was disturbingly familiar. And next to that man there was a younger boy of Harry's age. And the man and the boy were walking toward them.

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and apologise for the late update. The only excuse I have is that I've had many exams and have been unable to write. I would also like to say sorry to the people whose reviews I didn't answer. I normally try to reply to them all. On a better note exams will end in less than a week so I will have more time to dedicate to this fic.

The reward oneshot still stands for the 123rd reviewer and as I said don't mention what you want in the review. I will PM you about it :)

I'm happy to hear all constructive criticisms and suggestions though I cant promise I will implement any of them.

Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: hi, thank you for all the reviews and everything else.** PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END, THEY ARE IMPORTANT HENCE MY USE OF CAPITOLS.**

**ALSO THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THE PAIRINGS FOR James. I HAVE ALREADY DECIDED THE PAIRINGS FOR THE OTHERS SO PLEASE VOTE. **

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ever. Seriously. Sad face.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Lucius had never expected to have a very eventful or even noteworthy day visiting the vaults and doing some light summer shopping however his visit to Gringotts bore more fruit than he had originally expected. The rest of his day had, of course, been pleasant but nothing of interest had occurred. In fact the time was mostly spent by his father telling him of his family duties and discussing his future as he was now entering his last year of Hogwarts.

Lucius understood that he had certain obligations as the oldest Malfoy heir and had come to accept certain things as inevitabilities. For example Lucius knew that he would be engaged before the year was over and married not long after as was pure-blood tradition. He considered himself lucky if he was to be honest with himself. If he were from a lesser family or even from a family who simply wanted to increase their social status, Lucius knew that he would have been forced to marry someone he may have had no feelings for if they were from a more influential family. Lucius thanked Merlin for the fact that the Malfoy family was high in the hierarchy of wizarding families, allowing Lucius the privilege of marrying anyone he chose to without restrictions of wealth or class.

"Lucius, do you happen to recognise the boy accompanying Charlus Potter? He seems to be your age." Abraxas Malfoy asked, looking with interest to the two men entering Gringotts bank. The elder Malfoy could not place the boy in any pureblood family he knew however the boy had a very distinct resemblance to the Potters and Abraxas was curious to know where the boy had came from. Of course there was always the possibility that the boy was a muggle born but something about his aura and air made him think otherwise.

"No father. I can't say I have seen him before, neither in Hogwarts or anywhere else." Lucius replied with certainty. He was convinced that he would remember the boy had they ever met before. Lucius gave the boy a few more glances trying to memorise his face and general look and the more he looked the more impressed he became. There was something amazingly aristocratic about him, like the shape of his nose and bone structure, yet small details (messy hair, incredibly intense eye colour) made him appear more approachable and rugged.

"Well then son, we must go and acquaint ourselves with him, after all it's not often that a person appears from thin air. This is actually very convenient as I have some business to discuss with Charlus." And with that the older man began to lead his son towards the newcomers. Lucius had no clue about the reasons, but he was actually rather excited.

"Of course father." And with that he began to follow his father.

* * *

><p>NOTES: well hi there, reader dearest. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I'm so very sorry that it is very short. I'm going to be honest and say that I wrote it in a very last minute sort of way and I do have a genuine excuse for it as I have had a very busy past couple of weeks. For example I had a bunch of exams, a prom and having to officially take myself out f school so I could go to a new one next year as well as a lot of holiday shopping.<p>

**BUT the important thing in all of that was the fact that I understand that this is a very short chapter and as much as I would love to, I can't update within the next two months as I will be going on holiday to a country with a heavily censored internet. I'm sorry about that but I just wanted to leave this small chapter before I leave and I promise you a chapter at least 10,000 word long for my next update which can be expected in early September. The same applies to the one shots I promised. Sorry y'all. But in the meantime don't hesitate to ask any questions or give any suggestions. I will be glad to hear it all. Since this chapter is so rushed I would also like to give you the option of having me redo it when I'm back. If you think I should just say so in a review.**

I'm sorry, especially for babbling. Thank you for reading and the poll on my profile will be open until I return from my holiday.

Ria.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have no excuses (well I have some but I'm sure you don't want to read them) for updating now. And sorry about the length. I couldn't really reach as high as I promised, I think I just need to get back used to writing again. Don't judge me, I'm a dreamer and like to aim high.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't owned by me despite my deepest wishes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Harry could recognise the pair walking towards him and Charlus in an instant. There was nothing about the duo that didn't scream 'Malfoy' despite the fact that Lucius, or at least the boy Harry assumed was Lucius, looked nothing like Harry would have imagined him to look in his teenage years. Harry had always imagined that Draco and his father looked identical but now it was clear that describing Lucius as such was extremely inaccurate. Sure they has the same colour hair and eyes but where Draco had his hair severely slicked back Lucius wore his with a side parting and loosely tied back. The bone structure greatly differed also in the manner that Lucius had a strong jaw and high cheek bones and yet his face remained softer and more curved whereas Draco had inherited a more pointed face from him mother. At some point during Harry's comparison of the would be father and son he realised that he had been staring intently at Lucius. It was fair to say that the blonde's looks had captivated Harry and he hoped to Merlin that this Lucius would have the personality to match. Snarky, opinionated, sophisticated and stubborn he liked and could handle but prejudiced and bigoted wasn't something he could stand to be around.

"Are the two walking toward us Malfoys? Because if not, they have an uncanny resemblance to the family." Harry asked, already knowing the answer but merely looking to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes they are. I know your past acquaintance with them wasn't a particularly good one but do you suppose you can happily interact with them right now? Because if not, you have approximately five seconds to leave." replied Charlus. He was fully aware that in the life Harry had lived the Malfoy family were a constant source of bother and did not want his new son (and Charlus did consider Harry so) to have to face an uncomfortable situation so soon upon his arrival in public.

"I think I can hack it for a few minutes. At least enough to meet them and gauge their personalities here."

Truth be told Harry was more than a little curious to see how the absence of Voldemort had affected the Malfoys. To Harry they had always seemed more family orientated and power craving as opposed to purely evil or dark. Their support of Voldemort had always seemed more out of a wish to be safe from harm and political influence than any desire to eradicate muggleborns. Their disdain of muggleborns was clear however their harsh treatment extended to anyone they considered below themselves in status. This thought however did not fully appease Harry. It just made the Malfoys a mystery. They were unpredictable and followed whoever they believed would further their family's reputation the most.

"Good afternoon, Charlus, I had not expected to see you in Diagon today. What brings you here?" enquired Abraxas.

Harry had been so lost in thought that he had not noticed that the two men were now standing directly in front of him and Charlus. Upon closer inspection Harry decided that he was right about the lack of resemblance between the teenaged Lucius and Draco. The man before him was far too beautiful for such comparisons.

"It's good to see Abraxas. We are just here to sort some business with the bank. My eldest son is back from his schooling in France and we're just trying to get him more fully settled in England. He has decided to attend Hogwarts next year." Replied Charlus in an attempt to make Harry's presence seem normal. He hoped that if he behaved as though Harry's existence had been common knowledge their story wouldn't be questioned too much.

The revalation of this information was shocking for both Abraxas and Lucius. Both had assumed that the man was speaking about James and were confused as to what he meant about education in France. From what they could remember James Potter had always attended Hogwarts. Lucius even remembered his sorting though James was in a lower year than he and could recall seeing him around Hogwarts on numerous occasions.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite understand, I thought that James had always attended Hogwarts."

"James has. But I am speaking of my eldest son, Harrison. He was sent to live and be educated in France before James was even born. But excuse my mistake; I should have known that very few remembered Harrison and his living arrangement. In fact, allow me to introduce Harry to you." He paused and looked towards Harry, almost beckoning him forward with his look. "Abraxas, Lucius I'd like for you to meet my son and the heir to the Potter family, Harrison Evander Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, both of you." Harry smiled as he moved forward to shake their hands "I have heard a great deal about your family despite my distance from British society."

"It is good to meet you too." Replied Lucius, though he was interrupted from any further comments by his father.

"Pleasure, Harrison. It is not strange for you to have heard of our family in France my boy, if only for the reason that the Malfoys do originate from there." Abraxas said politely but with a discrete type of haste as if he had other things to be dealing with. As if to prove Harry right the elder Malfoy turned to Charlus "It is fortunate that we have crossed paths today Charlus. I have been trying to get in touch with you for a few days now regarding a business matter and if you could give me a few minutes right now we could discuss it quickly. I would normally give you more time but it is urgent I'm afraid."

"Abraxas you know that I would but I must help Harry with his..."

"This will take no longer than fifteen minutes, plus in the meantime Lucius and Harrison can get acquainted. You know it would be beneficial for the boy to know someone before starting Hogwarts." Interrupted Abraxas.

"Well... if it's ok with you Harry?" Charlus said not wanting to appear rude. He honestly did not want to leave Harry but knew that the matter had to be both urgent and important to inspire such insistence in Abraxas.

"Its fine dad. I don't mind waiting." Said Harry and with that he and Lucius were left alone together.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Hi people. So its been over a year now since I've updated. I'm so sorry and thank you so much for the reviews and for everyone who stuck with the story. I always promised myself I wouldn't start writing a story only to abandon it but truth be told I just kept procrastinating from writing and then life and college was getting in the way. I'm so sorry. Please still read this. And I promise my next chapter will be much longer. I just need to get back into the writing habit.


End file.
